Squall
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: After much inter conflict, Nathan chose his brother and his daughter over his mother. But the bomb still happened and the heroes now deal with new challenges including grief, redemption, moving on, and discovery. Petrellis, Mohinder, More
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Squall**

**Fandom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Catch all**

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man." The beginning of the story might seem like a rehash of the finale, but let me assure you, I am not just retelling the script. I intend to fill in gaps, and go deeper before in later chapters when I will break out from the norm. I hope you enjoy the journey I shall describe and I would appreciate any comments you see fit. Thank you all for reading! Like, I said in my profile, all sign reviewers will get a review reply from me!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Chapter 1 characters: Nathan, Peter, Claire, Angela, Noah**_

* * *

Being the oldest sibling in the family was hard. Often you are born to set an example, or to continue a tradition. Sometimes these two obligations made him feel trapped, without knowing which direction to go. 

Nathan was waiting for the helicopter that Linderman was sending for his family, when the call came in.

"Nathan, please meet me in the parking garage. It is an emergency."

The last time he got such a call Peter was standing on a roof.

Nathan watched as Peter pulled up. Claire and Peter were arguing about something.

Peter rushed at him, out of breath.

_"Nathan..."_

_"What's the emergency?"_

_"The bomb...it's not me, it's Sylar."_

_"Sylar?"  
_  
First Ted, and now Sylar? Peter was grasping at straws, he didn't want to be the bomb but he was and he had to get used it. The bomb was going to happen.

_"What do you want me to do?" Nathan asked.  
_  
_"Help me."  
_  
Peter was scared. Nathan never liked to see Peter scared. He would do anything to hold Peter in his arms to tell him that everything was all right, but he couldn't. He saw the future paintings. And their mother was so very sure, that life after the bomb would be better. He will finally have the ability to make a difference, even perhaps one day become President. Everyone is going to die.

Peter's eyes turned wide-eyed and he quickly stepped back.

_"Claire was right about you."  
_  
Nathan stepped forward.

"What are you talking about?"

Nathan was able to comfort a scared Peter many times in his life, but this was the first time the cause was him. He scared Peter...

_"Claire?!" Peter shouted wildly in searched for Claire who was no longer in the car._

_"Peter wait..."_

_Peter went invisible._

_"Peter!" Nathan shouted.  
_  
He went invisible on him before after being afraid. Only days before, before he went to Las Vegas, he saw a broken Peter. His brother appeared to have lost hope. He was afraid. He was deadly afraid. Nathan begged Peter to stay with him, but Peter was afraid, but then Nathan knew it was because he was afraid he would hurt others, that he would hurt him. But now, for the first time, Peter was afraid of him! It was something Nathan wasn't sure he could bear.  
Nathan wanted to go after him when Angela arrived with Claire, her escape attempt short lived.

"_I can't believe you two think it is okay to do this," Claire said. "How could you allow your own son to die. Your own brother!"_

Nathan looked at Claire with shock.

"_He's not going to die."_

Similar words he said to Angela a few weeks ago when Peter was in his two week coma. But this time Peter said it himself...that he couldn't die.

"_How do you know?" Claire shouted._

_She still had the gun in her pocket, though she wanted to forget it._

_Nathan struggled to breathe as he replied, "Because he said..."_

"_And even if he does survive," Claire added. "How could you make Peter a murderer?"_

The question caught Nathan off guard, but his mother's presence kept him from saying anything. Why did she have this control on him? Because she's his mother of course. He thought Linderman was crazy when he first presented the idea. There was no way that he would let Peter die for something that monster wanted. His mother told him that Linderman was murdered and he had to bite his lip to hide his smile. He didn't feel that it was a tragedy. He was glad. Niki and DL were able to do something he could not. Though, how Niki was referring to herself as the third person, made him think that she truly was this Jessica that Niki was telling him about. It sounded crazy, but what was more crazy than an exploding man?

Claire was on the phone with the man she considered her father.

"_Dad!"_

The word stabbed his heart. Instinctively, he felt himself want to embrace her, she called so he answered, wanting to hold her close. But she wasn't calling him. She was talking about someone else.

And then she jumped out the window. To get away with him. Why was everyone that he loved running away from him? They hated him. His mother was standing behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

"It will be alright. I know what you are thinking..."

Do you?

"_I know you Nathan...I know under that rough exterior that you are a sap."_

"_That is what is wrong with you Nathan. You don't have any faith."_

Faith.

Peter will not die. But will he survive, that was the ultimate question. Would Peter be able to deal with being a murderer?

"Just let her go." Angela added.

Nathan never wanted to let her go. There was even the brief passing thought, the moment of fancy when he was planning to marry her mother.

But it wasn't time. He still sent money down to Meredith and even got a few pictures in return, but then came the call, that Meredith was dead. And it was Peter that comforted him that night, even though he had no idea why.

Nathan turned away from Angela, not saying a word.

The knock on the door caused Nathan to jump and he felt Angela place a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get it," she said.

Nathan didn't turn around; he just looked at the jagged pieces of glass in the window, and on the floor, and the ground below.

Nathan picked up a piece of the glass and looked at it carefully. Glass. It killed Peter before.

And he remembered weeks before, when he thought that Peter flew out that window to get away from him, but now someone actually did fly out a window to get away from him.

"The helicopter is here," Jonathan said. "Sir, are you and Mrs. Petrelli ready?"

Nathan shook his head, his back still toward Jonathan and his mother.

"No, just my mother."

"Nathan...what are you doing?"

"I can't allow him to die alone," Nathan whispered.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Squall**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Nathan, Angela, Peter, Claire, Noah, Sylar, and Hiro  
**

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man." Thank you everyone that commented on chapter 1. I hope you like this chapter too._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Nathan..." Angela sighed.

Angela turned around, "One moment please Jonathan."

Jonathan nodded and exited Nathan's office.

Angela made sure the door was closed and Jonathan was out of earshot before continuing.

"Peter is going to be fine."

"No he isn't."

"We both saw him come back from the dead Nathan!" Angela shouted.

"We have both seen it with our own eyes. This bomb will help unify the city. And I know you have the prestige to lead this city, this country."

Nathan glared at his mother.

"Peter won't be able to handle killing all those people, and you know it."

"It's time for Peter to grow up and to stop looking to you for protection."

Nathan gave Angela the "You are crazy look."

"This isn't the way for him to learn. And you want me lead the people, but at the same time you want me to lead Peter to do this awful thing? It will kill him!"

Angela placed her hands on Nathan's shoulders.

"It has to be this way. Are you coming or not. Nathan...be the one we need."

Nathan grabbed his coat.

He thought of Hiro and how Hiro told him that he was going to help because, because he is "Flying Man."

"_What do you think sets this bomb thing off?" Nathan asked._

"_I don't know maybe a bad guy?" Hiro replied._

Yesterday, Nathan heard those words again.

"_Nathan! You are already a bad guy! Villain Villain!"_

* * *

Peter ran from his brother Nathan. He was scared. How could he be so wrong? He knew his brother cared for him. He knew he loved him. He always made everything alright. He always made him feel safe. But Claire was right. Nathan didn't care. Was he humoring him all these years? 

The sound of Noah Bennet's voice woke him from his nightmare, or whatever that vision was. Charles told him that in the end, all the matters is love. He loved his brother, but the first time in his life, he started to doubt that his brother loved him, and mere idea that could ever think such a thing rocked him to his core.

"Where's Claire?" Peter asked.

"With your mother?"

"My mother?"

Charles gave him insight on his mother. She knew much more than she was telling. She knew about the bomb. And it seemed that she was using her two sons as pawns in a dangerous game.

She said that she loved him, but how could she say such things about him. That he was weak, that he couldn't get out of his own way. Yes, he had insecurities, but he knew what he wanted.

Maybe it was time to make his own way. But he was scared, perhaps that was the problem. But Noah told Peter that he had a gun, and that he could stop him if he had to. Knowing this, he was able to calm down, if just for a little bit.

The calm before the storm ended when Sylar knocked out Noah.

"_What took you so long?"_

The fear was back, and again Peter began to feel himself radiate.

Sylar smirked, pleased to the limit.

"_Did you think you could have all the glory Pete?"_

"No..." Peter shouted, begging for the cursed power to leave him.

"Please, not now..." he cried.

Sylar laughed.

"Would you imagine it Pete?"

The familiar address caused Peter to become angry, but still the feeling of fear was more powerful, he tried to stand, but the burden became heavier and heavier.

"It is you that is the villain? And it is I who is the hero?"

Hiro appeared and stabbed Sylar.

"Hiro! You can stop this!" Peter exclaimed, finally finding the strength to stand.

Hiro's mouth dropped, and his breath stalled, "How?"

Was Peter really the exploding man?

"Kill me!"

Hiro didn't know how to respond. He now knew why Nathan looked so ill, so guilt stricken when they were talking about the bomb. The exploding man–it was Peter!

Peter stared at Hiro in desperation.

Please...Hiro internally cried. Sylar was the bomb, not Peter, but Sylar made the decision for him when he was thrown across the plaza.

Peter stared down at his glowing hands. The fear of what was to come was crippling him. Why couldn't he control it?

* * *

Angela was standing at the helicopter waiting for Nathan to come. 

Nathan was a few yards behind, he was coming but very slowly, his brother's frightened face, invading his mind. Peter must be able to read thoughts! Damn it. He is not even safe in his mind now. But that didn't even matter now. All that mattered was love. And he loved his brother.

Once he reached the roof, Nathan saw his mother staring at him next to the copter earnestly.

"Sorry, Ma," he mumbled. "I love you too. But I'll be with Peter."

And he flew, spectators be damned he flew off the roof, and he headed for the plaza. He was heartened to see that the streets were suspiciously empty this cool Wednesday morning, only hours after his celebration. He had a miracle to celebrate, his wife Heidi can walk. The guilt of seven months ago should have melted away, but it didn't. It was almost selfish to think that stopping Peter would eliminate the formation of new stress, but theat wasn't the reason.

"_You mean, if that explosion happened you could survive it?"_

"_I don't know. But think about it? If I blow up, if I destroy the city, do you know how many people are going to die?"_

"_0.07 percent."_

It was a number that Linderman assured him would be an acceptable loss to anyone.

Sick. He felt sick that he bought that lie, swallowed that excuse.

And the look, the face he saw when he closed his eyes.

Claire.

"Please!" Claire cried. "Please, tell me there is another way!"

"There isn't another way! Do it! Claire! Kill me!"

Nathan gasped.

He landed in front of two of the people he loved most in the world, apparently just in time.

"Yes, there is Claire," Nathan informed her.

Claire stared at him. Her sad, blue eyes staring at him. She was beautiful, just like her mother.

Nathan lowered the gun from Claire's shaking hand.

"The future isn't written in stone," Nathan told her.

"Nathan..."

Nathan turned around and saw his brother Peter, his face was pale, yet flushed, he was illuminated, the paintings were true. Peter was the exploding man. It took all his power, all his strength to not lose his cool. Now was not the time to crumble, his brother needed him. He wanted to hate himself for not listening sooner. He wanted to punish himself for letting Peter run away. But now wasn't the time. He wouldn't fail Peter again.

Nathan thought back to what he said to Dr. Suresh weeks ago.

"The last thing I need," Nathan whispered, "is for me to feed into Peter's paranoia."

But what is the definition of paranoia? He was right in front of him now staring at his younger brother, the look of fear and grief on his face.

"There's another way to end this Peter, and you know it."

Peter stared helplessly at Nathan. Yes, there is a way. The same way that played over and over again, in his dreams, during those two long weeks in the coma. The dream that still haunted him each time he closed his eyes.

"I took his power Nathan. I can't control it. I can't do anything."

"I'm not leaving you."

Nathan stepped closer to him.

It was happening. It really was happening.

"You saved the cheerleader, so we could save the world."

Peter looked up at Nathan. He knew it was the truth.

"I love you Nathan."

Nathan tried to make a half smile.

"I love you too."

Nathan made one quick glance up before returning his glance at his brother.

"Are you ready?"

Peter nodded and stood there silently, as he allowed Nathan to carry him. He held onto Nathan's back and the two of them flew high in the sky.

In Nathan's arms Peter finally felt safe again. The first time all day, hell, the first time he'd felt safe in weeks.

"Nathan..." he whispered.

"Hmm?" Nathan replied.

"My hands...I think...I can stop myself. Let go of me...I'm high enough. Save yourself."

"Are you sure?" Nathan replied, trying to keep his voice even. "I don't want to leave you. And if you can stop it..."

Peter separated himself from Nathan so he could turn and face him. He hovered, just like he did a month earlier.

"It stopped before...I can't guarantee it won't come back...and," Peter broke off. "I will feel safer, knowing that you are safe..."

Peter knew that it was fear that caused him to explode. When Claude threw him off the roof, thinking about how Claire made him feel allowed him to heal. When he jumped off the roof when he and Claude were chased he'd thought of Nathan and how he always made him feel safe.

Exploding scared him. Ted's power scared him. And when he thought Nathan didn't care, it scared him.

Nathan tired to smile, he didn't want to tell his brother, but...the closeness–it made his skin a little clammy and his stomach was a little sick, but at the moment that didn't matter.

Peter looked at Nathan with concern before Nathan, going super sonic, flew away.

"I love you Peter!" Peter thought he heard him say, but he couldn't tell if it was his ears or his mind.

Peter watched Nathan as he flew away, or the best he could at that speed.

Somehow he sensed, that something was wrong...

No...Nathan?

"Nathan?!"

And Peter blew up.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Squall**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: **Angela, Niki, Micah, Mohinder, Molly

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man." Thank you everyone that reviewed so far. I hope you like this chapter too._

_Umm, I never wrote Niki before, so hopefully, I don't totally mess her up too badly. I'm trying to challenge myself and write someone other than the Petrellis. LOL_

_This chapter is shorter than usual, but I believe it has served its purpose, so I am posting. :-)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Nathan!" Angela screamed as she watched her eldest son fly off into the moonlight.

"Did I? Did he..." the pilot started.

"Mrs. Petrelli," Jonathan interjected, "Should we go after him? Is there any change of plans."

Angela just stood there silently looking toward the direction Nathan flew, as if she was waiting for something to happen.

"You won't catch him...But we must go. Marseille."

"Excuse me?"

"Change of plans. Head to Marseille in France."

* * *

Niki Sanders looked up into the sky and frowned. 

"What happened to them?" she asked.

Niki stared into the sky. They couldn't be dead, could they? Love was a special thing and Nathan definitely did love his family, she was able to tell that the first time she met him a month ago. Was it really just a month ago?

Micah was safe, Jessica was safe, back in her subconscious. DL got shot but was hanging on.

Niki watched as Micah's new friend Molly clang so helplessly onto Officer Parkman. She had no parents of her own, both of them killed by the man Sylar. The man she hit with a parking meter before Peter Petrelli told her to return to her family.

"Do you think Molly will be okay?" Micah asked.

Niki looked over and saw Mohinder Surresh tending to the frightened girl.

"She is loved," she whispered. "That is all that matters, right?"

Micah gave his mother that look.

After Officer Parkman was safely tended to in the ambulance, a second pair of paramedics came to take care of DL.

"Are you coming?" the driver asked.

"Can my son come too?" Niki asked.

The driver looked around considering the request and the limited about of space.

"I don't see the problem, but...it might be a little..."

Mohinder placed his hand in the air, "I can bring him. I will follow you. If you..."

Niki managed a half smile. After what all of them just went through, she had the feeling that should could trust him.

"Thank you. Would that be okay with you Micah?" she asked her son.

Micah smiled a Molly.

"Okay."

"Then it is settled," Mohinder answered.

* * *

Angela sat silent as she flew in the helicopter. 

_Flew._

The word made her ill, a helicopter would do nice to get to Nantucket but she knew that France was pushing it. But because of Nathan, that is what they had to do. Maybe she should go to Nantucket first? But what would she say to Heidi then?

"Whoa! What was that!?" The pilot screamed, and the helicopter shook with turbulence.

Angela fought to keep the tears from falling.

"A plane or something exploded...the..."

The feeling of dead faint overtook her then and she bent over, and placed her head between her knees.

"_Why did you do it Mom?" _Angela remembered her younger son's words five weeks prior.

"To feel alive again." Angela whispered.

"Are you okay Mrs. Petrelli?"

"No."

"Shall we bring you to a doctor?"

"No."

"I just need some rest. It been a long day."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**_Author Notes: _**_Okay, few errors, including Marseille and the parking meter, thank you for pointing that out. ;-) Thank you all for the reviews so far._**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Squall**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**

**Couples: Well some exist, but...  
**

**Characters: Nathan, Peter, Angela, The Haitian, Mohinder, Molly  
**

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man." Plus speculation based off Chapter 35 & 36 of the Graphic Novel, "It takes a Village"._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_Nathan?!" Peter's voice screamed._

_Peter reached out for Nathan but couldn't grab him._

_And Nathan started to plummeted to the ground._

_Peter frantically stopped time and Nathan stood still, but for some reason, it didn't stick._

"_Pete...do you remember fourteen years ago?" Nathan asked while falling._

"_Yeah?" Peter replied speeding after his brother, at a painfully slow speed, "When?"_

"_You know the date."_

_Peter thought for a while._

"_Yeah..."_

"_I never thanked you. It will be the memory I will protect forever."_

"_You're too weak, you couldn't save them..." growled a whisper._

"Mrs. Petrelli?" another voice shouted.

Angela opened her eyes, unable to breath for a second.

"Yes, Jonathan?"

"I'm sorry to wake you. But were are here."

"Oh, yes, thank you," she replied, still a little disoriented. She took a few moments to secure a few loose items near by before she unbuckled her seat belt, and exited the helicopter, wasting no time.

A familiar face stopped in the distance and stared at her.

"I need your help," she said to him.

* * *

Molly was coloring in the book she salvaged from the Kirby building on a table in the center of the waiting room; it was one thing that always calmed her nerves a little. She gave Micah a couple pages as well, inviting him into her fold. His father was in the hospital, as was her Hero...her first Hero. Her second Hero stood quiet a few yards away. Unfortunately, she doubted that coloring would return Dr. Suresh's spirits. 

Mohinder looked up from the pamphlet he was reading and smiled at the girl.

"Much misery had been seen with those eyes." he thought to himself

He himself had seen enough misery himself, like Thompson had said, at least two lives were dead directly because of him, and several others were killed because of an experiment his father designed. Though he was a man. An adult. If he could barely stand the extreme tragedy, imagine watching through the eyes of a child. The boogie man. And apparently there was someone out there that was even worse. He didn't even want to think of that right now. His mind was fixated on Peter Petrelli. The man died right in front of his eyes, not once, but twice. And this time, his brother Nathan with him.

* * *

"Peter?" a woman's voice whispered. 

The young woman caressed Peter's forehead.

"Peter?"

Peter opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was alone. He never felt so alone.

"Mr. Petrelli? Can you hear me?" the voice called out again.

"Where am I?"

It was a stupid question. He knew where he was. He was really getting sick of this place.

"The hospital."

"How?"

The woman smiled.

"Now that one is one interesting question," she whispered.

Peter looked at the woman strangely.

"You just kinda appeared here. But I know better. What do you remember Mr. Petrelli?"

Peter continued to give the woman that confused smirk.

"You know me? But who are you?"

"All you have to do is intern at one of those campaign dinners, Peter. But have we met officially? No, I'm Alex, and I'm your stalker."

Peter narrowed his eyes.

"Alex... Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"If I were to guess, it has to do with that explosion."

That explosion...

Peter turned away.

"I don't want to talk about that."

* * *

The Haitian walked closer to Angela Petrelli, meeting her about halfway. 

"I can't take the memories away," he said. "They may hurt, but memories are all we really have. And it is part of us."

"Not me–them," Angela gestured to the two men next to the helicopter. "They saw Nathan."

"Did it happen?" The Haitian whispered.

Angela nodded.

"Just as I envisioned."

"I know you feel hollow, but when I looked into the eyes of those people, the victims of my power..."

"Madness. It is all madness!" she turned away from the Haitian, refusing to make eye contact, refusing to show weakness.

The day she was arrested for stealing the socks, she was desperate. She wanted to fight fate; she wanted to show fate that she was in control.

"I will take the memories from those men if you like."

"Thank you."

* * *

Molly Walker finished coloring her page. It was a picture of a woman in a funny hat, walking in a rose garden. Molly drew them in all different colors, from red and white, to pink and orange. Though, Molly added a rose of her own, a lavender rose falling from the sky. 

"Dr. Suresh?" Molly called.

Mohinder looked up from pamphlet on blood borne pathogens and made eye contact with the child.

"Hmm, yes Molly?"

"I made you something."

"Thank you Molly."

She handed the picture to Mohinder.

He studied the picture and smiled.

"Do you like roses?" he asked.

Molly nodded, "They are pretty. They come in so many colors, but at the same time, they are all beautiful."

"That is very true Molly."

"What about this rose here, the lavender rose that is falling?"

"That one is the best part," Molly beamed.

"Yes, it's very pretty."

"No...that is not what I mean."

"He's here."

* * *

A blonde hair woman squeezed a wash cloth over a wash basin before placing it on someone's forehead. 

The man opened his eyes and looks straight up at the woman, a look of terror and unease, scorched in his eyes.

"Oh Nathan, you are awake. Thank goodness. Now you can tell me what happened."

The woman went to remove the wash cloth from his head."

Nathan grabbed her hand by the wrist, stopping her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The woman stared at Nathan, not saying a word.

"You are not serious, are you serious Nathan?" she asked.

But she didn't wait for a reply, "I know there is a lot that was left unsaid between the two of us, but it wasn't my fault."

The woman gaped at Nathan, desperate for a reply.

"It's me Meredith."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Squall**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Meredith, Nathan, Mohinder, Molly, Peter, Heidi, more  
**

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man." Plus speculation based off the Graphic Novel: Chapter 34 "Death of Hana Gilman Part 2", and Chapters 35 & 36 , "It takes a Village: Parts 1 and 2"_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You're Meredith?" he asked again.

Meredith removed Nathan's hand from her wrist and re-moistened the wash cloth.

"I need to get your fever down; you are delirious," she stated.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"I was hoping you would be able to fill in some gaps. But I will tell you what I can. I came to see you. I am tired of running Nathan. And then I see you fall from the sky. It was a Godsend, in a way, that my house boat was actually in the area. If you fell into the water, in your condition..."

"I would have drowned," Nathan replied.

Meredith nodded.

"Now you are pretending you don't even know my name."

"I don't even know my name...but you called me Nathan."

Meredith replaced the wash cloth.

"Yes."

* * *

"He's here?" Mohinder repeated. "Who's here?" 

"Peter Petrelli." Molly replied.

"Here? In this hospital?"

Molly nodded.

_How? _"The Cheerleader?" Mohinder whispered.

"She's with her dad," Molly said.

"But Peter is here."

Mohinder thought about asking about Nathan, but stopped himself. Peter was a sponge, he must have picked up a regeneration power, apparently from the cheerleader.Nathan however, did not have such luck. Nathan had to be gone.

Mohinder sighed.

He knew that Peter must have realized this. Perhaps he knew for a long time. The look Peter made when Nathan landed was livid, filled with understanding and dread.

And where was his family for him to lean on?

* * *

Heidi Petrelli paced back and forth. Paced...that part was a blessing. The doctors basically told her she was a fool. 

"_A long shot," she told Nathan._

No, they were humoring her. She knew this, but she had to lean on her hope.

Hope.

An evil word, a word that is valued quite highly with little award.

Fool.

A word of the ignorant, of the easy, of the lazy.

Cliches and idioms of a feather.

Hope against hope, and living in a fool's paradise.

She worshiped hope, but she needed truth. Hope is great, but when it's used to conceal truth, is it really something beneficial?

The doctors told her that walking would be a long shot. But that she could do it, if she had a reason.

She stared at the phone and there were no messages. No missed call, no voice mail.

"Hope," she whispered under her breath. The word a parasite onto her tongue.

"Nathan!" she shouted into herself, the fifth voice mail entry , much shorter than the fourth, numb to the non-reply.

"What is going on Mom?" Simon asked.

He was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed, his face determined.

"Where's Monty?" she asked her elder son.

"With Mandy upstairs."

"You should go upstairs too," Heidi suggested, trying her best to hide her fear from her son, "Your mom needs to think."

The boy stared at his mother with wide-eyes. "I'm so happy that you can walk again."

Heidi called for her son to come closer and she gave him a hug.

"I'm happy too."

"But you don't look very happy."

Heidi kissed her son on his cheek.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm tired."

"Then maybe you should go back to sleep?" Simon innocently suggested. "It might make you feel better."

Heidi smiled.

"Well, I am going to make one more phone call, and then I will meet you upstairs, okay?"

Simon nodded. "Okay."

Heidi watched as the boy left. Simon was a smart boy. She knew it will not always be so easy to hide things from him. If it was not already near impossible already.

* * *

Alex Carey smiled at Peter as she left the room. A mutual friend of theirs arrived at the ER, only minutes prior. He knew she would make arrangements without asking too many questions. 

They had an understanding. Two loners, who both liked to be left alone. Though, finding out that Peter Petrelli was involved, made the...assignment even better. Finding out that he was special like her, better still.

"Excuse me, nurse?" a male voice called, ripping her from her daydream.

Alex looked up and saw the man, looking at her strangely.

"Yes," she said. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so," the man replied. "I'm Mohinder Suresh. I heard that my friend, Peter Petrelli was taken to this hospital. I was wondering if it was at all possible, if I..."

Alex nodded.

"Actually, I just left his room. Would you like me to keep an eye on the children?"

Mohinder hesitated. He really needed to see Peter, but was it just a want compared to his promise to Niki to keep Micah safe? Also, he knew he could not leave Molly.

Niki came out into the hallway then.

"No thank you, but I appreciate it," Mohinder replied as he went to greet Niki.

Alex nodded and left.

"Ms. Sanders?" Mohinder greeted, "How is your husband?"

"Not out of the woods, but he's holding. If he remains stable, we are going to arrange a transfer to Vegas. It will be nice to get home.**"**

Mohinder nodded, "No place like home."

Micah walked up then, "Can I see him?"

Niki nodded and wrapped her arms around her son, "Thanks again for your help." she told Mohinder.

Mohinder nodded.

"Anytime."

Niki smiled.

He turned to Molly.

"Do you want to get some sleep?"

Mohinder looked at his watch it. It was already morning, and they have been at the hospital all night.

Molly, who was lost in her coloring never even noticed.

She yawned . "Yeah...where are we going?"

"My place. If that is okay with you. We will come back later to check on Officer Parkman and Mr. Petrelli, okay?"

"Sounds good. Is your place far?"

Mohinder shook his head.

"No, it's in Brooklyn. Are you ready?

* * *

**To Be Continued  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Squall**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Peter, Angela, Meredith, Nathan, and More  
**

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man." Plus speculation based off the Graphic Novel: Chapter 34 "Death of Hana Gilman Part 2", and Chapters 35 to 37 , "It takes a Village: Parts 1 through 3" Also takes background from the Graphic Novel chapters 24 to 29 "War Buddies"_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Peter hated waiting. He hated worry. He hated concern. But most of all, he hated hospitals.

He had to get away.

"Nurse?" he called, trying to get a nearby nurse's attention.

"Wasn't he in here before?" a blonde hair one said.

The outfit she was wearing was somewhat out of fashion but it was still recognizably a nurse's uniform.

"Yes, third time in just over a month," a second nurse replied.

"Excuse me?" Peter shouted. He did not appreciated being talked about like he wasn't even there.

"Is he talking to us?" the blonde nurse said.

The second nurse examined that rest of the room. "He must be. Can you see us?"

Peter looked at the raven-haired women with bewilderment.

"Are you invisible?" he asked.

The woman looked at the other woman and smiled before looking back at Peter to answer him. "Well, to most people we are."

"Except other people that are invisible?" Peter asked. He came to understand that was the way he was able to see Claude.

The blonde shook her head. "Not all people that are considered to be invisible can see us either."

* * *

Angela Petrelli watched as the Haitian erased the memories of her two servicemen, erasing the memory of Nathan flying away. She had to admit that a small part of her wanted to forget what happened as well. 

Part of her wanted to tell herself that she could have prevented this. That there was in fact another way. She begged Nathan to accompany her and let the bomb happen not just to take opportunity in a bitter world. That was Linderman's dream, not hers. Even though she did believe that Nathan had the strength to unify a nation, if he only had the faith.

She didn't want Nathan to die.

When Peter told her about the dream about Nathan's accident, she tried to ignore him, but he continued on. Charles told her that she would know. That there would be a way to tell, a look they make, a cross they bear.

"_We both got that call."_

"_No. It was like I knew he was hurt. It was like he was telling me 300 miles away that he was hurt."_

Angela wanted to take Claire to Paris to get away from the madness. She wanted to take Peter too. But Peter could heal. Not only that, it was revealed that he could even come back from the dead!

She sat at his bedside for two weeks thinking he would die as he slept on getting worse and worse. Her heart broke, the doctors called his sickness Idiopathic Fever, but she knew better.

His dreams haunted him. He couldn't handle it. He didn't want to .

"_He's 26 years old and he is going to die of a heart attack."_

"_He's not going to die Ma."_

"_He will unless I do something about it."_

And Angela was ready, ready to offer anything to the man she knew could save him. The same man that saved her husband so many years before.

But Peter tried to get away. He knew that same awful truth that she knew.

Nathan was going to die.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Meredith asked. 

She did not like how pale Nathan was. Though the two of them broke up not long after Claire was born, she still loved him very much.

Though she lied to Claire about how much money Nathan offered them, and even though she exaggerated a bit on Nathan, she did speak the truth. Money was easy. True, it was she who made Nathan second guess himself after he initially wanted to see Claire, but did he stick up for himself? No. Did he correct her when she gave him the out? No. Meredith knew that Nathan was still the same boy she met years before. He was a mommy's boy who was worried about what others thought.

Angela Petrelli sent people after her, she knew it. People that knew about people like them. People with abilities.

In her haste to get away, she thought she killed her daughter, her baby, her Claire. The little girl she thought she killed fourteen years prior called her! She didn't kill her daughter after all.

Still, she could not help but think about the other five people that supposedly died in the fire. Did they have happy endings or did they die? And the men that took her daughter from the apartment–why didn't they save them? Or was it a just an elaborate coverup for their kidnaping?

"I feel a little better thanks," Nathan replied. "Could I get something to drink?"

Meredith smiled.

"Yes, that can be arranged. Now you stay put," she commanded. She kissed Nathan on the forehead. "I will be right back."

* * *

Peter looked at the nurse strangely. 

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?."

The blonde nurse glared at the raven-haired nurse again before looking back at Peter.

"Please don't worry yourself so much about our nosy nature. We really shouldn't get you so upset."

"Well, actually," said the nurse with black hair, "Adrenaline works well with radiation poisoning . It's good in a pinch, anyway."

"That was a Star Trek episode," said the blonde hair nurse. "Right?"

There was a knock on the door, and a new nurse came in.

"Mr. Petrelli?" she asked. "Are you alright? Who are you talking to?"

Peter noticed that the woman didn't see the other two nurses. Even more surprising was that after Peter hesitated to reply, the third nurse walked through the blonde hair nurse. Yup. Definitely something other than invisible!

Peter combed his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, I must have been talking in my sleep or something. I have been told I do that. There was another nurse in here earlier; she said her name was Alex?"

The nurse looked at Peter's chart.

"There is only one Alex that works on this floor, and he is a he. Could you describe this person for me?"

Peter shook his head. "Never mind, maybe she was a dream. But nurse, please, how did I get here?"

The nurse looked over the paper work.

"You were found passed out in an ally nearby. Is there anyone I should contact? From your chart, you have two emergency contacts listed. Your brother and your mother. Who should I call?"

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note:**_ Three days!? I'm on a roll. Seriously, I am both surprised and proud of myself. Thank you all that have reviewed so far. I hope you continue to enjoy this story._**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Squall**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man." Plus speculation based off the Graphic Novel: Chapter 34 "Death of Hana Gilman Part 2", and Chapters 35 to 38 , "It takes a Village: Parts 1 through 4" Also takes background from the Graphic Novel chapters 22 to 29 "Hell's Angel", "Family Man," and "War Buddies: Parts 1 through 6". Yes, my friends, the graphic novel is our friend!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"My brother?" Peter whispered., his eyes fixated to this third nurse, or was she the fourth, waiting for some time for inflection.

"Mr. Petrelli? Do you wish for me to call your brother Nathan?" the nurse asked.

Peter looked up to try find the woman's name. Her name was Taylor. Nice ordinary name.

"He's not here?" Peter asked.

Taylor shook her head. "Not as far as I know. I can ask. Do you remember more of what happened? Should I call your mother?"

Peter paused. He tried to sit up and Taylor hurried to assist him.

"What are you doing?"

"Can I have something drink?"

"Sure...you are not trying to leave are you?"

Peter considered the question. It wasn't like he was in a two week coma this time. And he needed answers.

"Word gets around," Peter mumbled.

Taylor blushed, "I'm sorry Mr. Petrelli, but your family...your mother...she"

Peter cringed. "She made a big stink didn't she?"

If only she showed more compassion six months ago. If only she didn't sugar coat her true feelings. He wasn't sure if he valued her love if it was drenched in condescension, but he did. He loved his mother. He felt this anger for her, and it disgusted him. It was just like a month prior but worse.

"_Nathan loves me. I know it."_

"_Rose-colored glasses."_

"_That's cruel Mom."_

"_Sometimes the truth hurts."_

Peter gasped.

She was purposely trying to push him away from Nathan. Was the explosion why?

"_It was like 300 miles away, he was telling me that he was hurt."_

"_Its okay, I know. I knew long before either of you did."_

"_This bomb is going to go off."_

He was facing his mother's back so he wasn't aware of her expression, but he heard her voice, and absorbed her words.

"_Peter. I love that boy, but he is weak. He can't even get out of his own way."_

And Peter dreamt the dreams. With Nathan exploding. But it didn't happen that way. Like Nathan told Claire, the future was not written in stone. His powers, his fears crippled him, but his brother, his older brother that was always there for him was holding him tight, ready to give all to save him. He calmed down, he sent Nathan away. So he could live. He didn't die. He couldn't have but where was he? When he woke up he was alone except for that mysterious Alex , who also since disappeared. Where was this lady, and who was she?

Taylor handed Peter his water.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay? Should I get a doctor?"

Peter shook his head. "But can I use a phone?"

Taylor nodded.

"Can I call long distance?"

"Who are you calling?"

"It's cell number. But I think it's a Texas number."

* * *

Noah Bennet, seriously considered driving back to Texas the night before, but he thought better of it. He knew that Claire had just suffered a great shock. Her uncle and her biological father died in an explosion. They made the ultimate sacrifice in order to save everyone. 

Noah knew Peter was up to that challenge. He actually understood, the danger his power had and even accepted his possible death. This made it easier on Noah, but only a little bit. His injury prevented him from shooting Peter. So the burden fell onto Claire. She once injected Ted Sprague stopping an explosion from becoming much worse. But Ted Sprague wasn't Claire's uncle. And this time the weapon was not a syringe filled with a drug, but a gun loaded with bullets. If Claire shot Peter in the place that was required, Peter would have died, and this time he would have remained dead. Not even someone with the power of regeneration can recover from a mashed brain.

Peter was Claire's hero. He saved her from Sylar at Homecoming, and he promised Peter that he would return the favor someday. Somehow, killing him didn't feel like a return on the favor, though, by looking into Peter's eyes, Noah knew, as did Peter, that Peter could not live if he was to kill millions of people.

Noah brought Ted to New York in order to destroy the Walker System,which to his horror was a little girl. Not only did Matt Parkman prevent Noah from shooting the child, the small, panicky but surprisingly hopeful voice "My hero" spoke volumes of its own.

Even what Dr. Suresh said struck true even though he dared not to admit it.

"Would you kill one little girl to save another?"

Noah said yes, but in the end, he could not.

Claire pleaded and pleaded to be relieved of her burden, when Nathan arrived. Noah only met him briefly in Vegas. He promised to kill him if he ever saw him again. But Noah knew Nathan had other things on his mind. Claire had a gun on his brother.

_"Yes there is Claire."_

_And the way Peter stared at him._

_"There is another way to end this Peter and you know it."_

Seeing the look on Peter's face, Noah knew this was true, and he along with the other people in the plaza saw the ultimate display of love. Noah told Claire to get away from these people, but in the end they did love her. Nathan did love her, like a father should. He spared her from killing someone she loved, even if it was for the better good.

Noah took off his glasses and put them back on, a nervous habit he had been doing for three years, not long after his Claire-Bear chose the horn-rimmed pair, after he told her the half truth of her adoption, for the burdens piled on and on.

He watched Claire sleep. Was the sixteen year-old girl on the bed really the same eighteen month-old girl he hesitated to love? He should have known that she would steal his heart. He assumed that her biological mother died in the fire. Claude told him that she blew up, but he admitted that he never thought of a possible biological father. Perhaps he didn't want to. He was her father. Each time Thompson called her a surrogate he died a bit inside. He loved her; he was her father!

But he started to wonder, how much in the dark was Nathan? How much in the dark was he himself? He didn't lie to Parkman when he said he didn't know how deep Linderman was linked to the organization. Nor did he lie when he told Claire that he was genuinely surprised that Peter Petrelli was her uncle.

"_...and there might be a man that can travel in time."_

"_That's cool."_

"_He told Petrelli to save the cheerleader..."_

"Eden." Noah whispered at the memory, wiping a tear from his cheek. "What a long five weeks."

Noah closed his eyes, and tried to shove the memories away. When was the Haitian when he needed him?

"Never forget," he whispered again. "But sometimes they smile."

Noah bowed his head. Wherever the Haitian was he hoped his friend was safe.

The sound of a ringing phone broke the welcomed silence. He stared at the number. It was a New York number, but an unfamiliar one. Who could be calling Claire's cell phone? Could they even have one restful day? Could fate give them one moment's breath?

* * *

"I removed what you asked," The Haitian informed Angela. "They are ready to send you back home or where ever you want to go." 

"Heidi is going to want answers, perhaps, I should go back there."

The Haitian nodded.

"I wish I could close my eyes and think of better days," Angela whispered.

The Haitian cleared a tear soaked lock of hair from Angela's right eye.

"That I can do," he whispered.

He placed his right palm onto Angela's forehead.

Angela closed her eyes, and bent her head back, and allowed the Haitian free reign to her memory banks.

Usually the Haitian used his abilities to take away, but he could also cluster memories together, bring old memories back from a forgotten file cabinet of the mind and bring it back to front. He used the technique before the last time he saw his father.

Angela smiled but the tears remain.

"Thank you. The birth of my boys, thank you.

The Haitian nodded.

"Did you know that Nathan used to have two favorite toys that he always played with? An angel and an airplane?"

The Haitian folded his arms together and lead back against a wall, listening, allowing Angela to digress freely.

"It was cute. And so incredibly prophetic. Perhaps a little of me rubbed off on him after all?"

* * *

"Who is this?" Noah demanded into the phone, ignoring pleasantries. "Where did you get this number? What do you want?" 

"Noah?" an exhausted voice replied. "Is that you?"

"Peter?" Noah responded.

At the sound of her hero's name, Claire awoke.

"Dad? Who are you talking to? Did you say Peter?"

She grabbed the phone.

"Peter!" she shouted.

"Claire," he replied. "It's good to hear your voice. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?! You're alive! How! I mean the explosion...Well, you are like me. Well, not exactly like me...Peter, if you...Then..."

Claire cut off, letting the phrase hang, worried about the answer. She and Peter could heal, but could Nathan? Probably not...she had so many things to say, but not on the phone. Peter was alive!

"Where are you? I need to talk to you. I need to see you. I need–"

"The hospital. So sick of this place. Not staying. Come see me at my place. I can give you directions."

"Oh I know where that is," Claire said with a smile, though she was also crying."I came to see you but instead got trapped into this madness."

"Heh. See you soon," Peter returned and then hung up the phone.

Taylor looked at Peter.

"So you do plan to leave?" she asked.

Peter nodded. "Yes, I can't be here. Please get me my clothes."

Taylor nodded, and then she left.

Peter stared at the phone. He was curious. There were two other numbers he was anxious to call. But he was a little afraid to do it.

"Please pick up," he whispered. "Let me hear your voice. Tell me that you are okay."

At the door way, Alex looked into the window, and eased dropped; she felt fingers on her shoulder, causing herself to jump.

"Claude?!" she shouted. "You scared me."

"Well, now you know how I felt when you first saw me. Imagine my surprise when I realized you were able to do that without even being invisible."

"Sorry. So what do you want?"

"How's the kid?"

"He'll live. But he's well, depressed about Nathan."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author Note: **_So it has been longer than three days, but I still think I did well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I answered just enough questions that you forgive me for presenting more..._**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Squall**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**

**Couples: None**

**Characters:**

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man." _

* * *

Claude peaked into the window himself. 

"Yeah, he is really attached to his people," Claude commented. "He ended up getting himself blown up regardless. My gut told me to just leave New York. But of course I didn't bloody listen to it."

"You got attached. Not hard to do", Alex remarked, her nose practically on the glass.

Claude gave Alex a strange look. "You are a bizarre bugger, aren't you?"

Alex turned back and grinned.

"I'm harmless and you know it."

"About as harmless as a mosquito."

Alex laughed.

"Well, I better go before he sees me. I'm not invisible," Alex said. "It will ruin my reputation as a stalker."

Claude rolled his eyes.

"I'm not invisible to him either, remember? Empaths! Well, I did my part. I found him passed out in that alley and brought him here."

Alex nodded. "True. So I suppose you are going go disappear now without even talking to him?"

Alex rolled her eyes as she saw Claude disappear. She walked away herself, just missing Taylor, Peter's actual nurse.

* * *

"Hello," a familiar voice said from the other side of the phone. 

"Nathan!"

_"You reached the cell phone of Nathan Petrelli. I am unavailable right now, but if you leave your name and number–"_

Peter dropped the phone.

But what if he really was just temporally unavailable?

Peter picked up the phone again just in time to hear his brother say, in snapped on enthusiasm, "Vote Nathan Petrelli!" before the voice mail beep.

"Nathan! Please. If you get this message. You have to return my call. Please, don't do what I did to you."

Peter hung up the phone, and grabbed the clothes that Taylor retrieved for him.

"Are you really leaving Peter?"

Peter turned around and saw the blond nurse's hazel eyes stare at him. For a moment all he could do was stare back at her, she just appeared within thin air.

Peter hung up the phone looked up and saw the blonde nurse look at him. She was fairly pretty and was young. Probably in her early twenties if not younger. The other nurse was relatively young too but perhaps older than himself, presuming in her thirties, maybe early forties.

"Yes," Peter answered. "Do you mind? I need to get dressed."

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to watch. I'm not a stalker, but maybe you shouldn't run off like that. You might just end up back here again."

"What's your name?" Peter asked, ignoring her attempt to mother him.

"Lucia. I used to be a nurse. I liked it very much..."

"I used to be a nurse too. Well, I still am, but the last month..."

"Been crazy? Yes, I know. You have spent a lot of time here, but not as a nurse. Don't you think that you should rest? Do you want to be here again?"

"How can I see you? You are not exactly invisible. I mean not invisible in the same sense as another encounter I have had...Now you probably think I am crazy."

"Me? It's always nice to have someone new to talk to."

"If you are not invisible, what are you? And now I think this is crazy...are you a ghost?"

Lucia nodded.

"You could say that."

And with that Lucia faded away, and Peter took his clothes and made for the bathroom, in order to avoid anymore wandering eyes. A bathroom would be safe, right?

The shirt he was wearing smelled like smoke. A smell that started to burn into his eyes, his heart, his soul, his spirit, his whole being.

It wasn't especially cold for be a November night, but for the first time in hours he felt cold. Perhaps it was the shiver that went down his spine.

His niece Claire was waiting for him and that is where he will go next. Though, he could not shake the ache in his stomach.

He extended his arms, his palms toward him, and wiggled his fingers.

"_To feel alive again."_

He wished he still had his jacket, but somehow that got lost somewhere before he got to the Plaza.

* * *

Claire stood at the door of Peter's apartment building, 1407, the number somewhat familiar. 

She remembered how proud she was of herself when she stole the Haitian's passport and found her way here.

She knocked on the door, and stood still. Who would answer the door this time? Or will her shady grandmother be there once again waiting for her? Or perhaps someone else just waiting to rock her world once again. Shattering her reality in more ways than she even thought possible.

She heard the sound of the door unlock, and her breath stalled. She took one step backward toward her father Noah, when the door opened.

"Claire!"

"Peter!"

And Claire flung herself at Peter holding him tight.

She pressed ear against Peter's chest, and found solace in the sound of his beating heart, and the warm arms that were now wrapped around her.

Peter was like her, so she knew in her heart that he would survive, but fear was a mask that made the mind think many things, foolish things, heart breaking things. If Nathan didn't show up, Peter would be dead, not in her arms. No they would all be dead. She didn't want to verbalize this but she knew, she was weak, she did not have the gall to shoot Peter. Everyone would have died.

Peter pulled back for a moment to caress a tear from Claire's cheek.

"You are not weak Claire. You are a hero."

Claire looked up at Peter her sad eyes looking back at his own.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Peter replied. "Nathan flew away before I exploded."

"Really?!" Claire squealed. "He is okay? Where is he?"

Peter turned away from Claire for a second.

"I don't know," he whispered.

* * *

Heidi Petrelli stared at her alarm clock. She took her eldest son's advice and attempted to get some more sleep. Though no matter how hard she tired, a worry took her.

She hated waiting. She even went ahead and called up her mother-in-law, and she wasn't answering the phone as well.

Angela was keeping something from her.

Heidi sighed as she stared at the ceiling and minutes became hours.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Sorry for the slight delay with this chapter. More follow ups in chapter 9. Some characters couldn't show up in this chapter because of time setting concerns. :) Thanks for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Squall**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**

**Characters: Nathan, Peter, Angela, Mohinder, Molly, and Meredith **

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man."_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_I wish our mother told us she knew. I wouldn't have felt so scared and alone."_

"_Nathan, you are never alone."_

"_I hurt Heidi. The accident–I flew away without her."_

"_You couldn't help it."_

"_If she knew why didn't she tell me."_

"_I don't know."_

"_I was so scared."_

"_I was too."_

"_Peter. You mentioned the other car, but you didn't see me fly?"_

"_Heh. You must have not wanted me to know."_

"_The understatement of the year. I didn't want to know."_

_Peter placed his hands onto Nathan's shoulders._

"_You should have told me. If you felt alone..."_

"_It was my burden Peter. My secret to keep."_

"_But what about now?" Peter asked._

"_What are you talking about?" Nathan inquired._

"_Stop keeping things from me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Where are you?"_

* * *

"Nathan!" Angela shouted in her sleep. 

He's alive!

It had been nearly two days since the event that she demised would take the lives of her sons. One physically, and one emotionally.

She had the dreams for years. Just slightly different.

Nathan chose to save Peter from killing millions by sacrificing his own. Angela knew Nathan would not be able to bear seeing Peter fall. But Angela couldn't bear the thought of Nathan dying.

When Dr. Suresh brought Peter's lifeless body to the mansion, she struggled to stay whole. It was a losing battle, and for this reason she sent Mohinder away.

Angela tossed in her sleep.

"_What are we going to do?"_

The helplessness in Nathan's voice weaken her but she took a deep breath and maintained her posture.

"_We hide it."_

"_What?"_

"_Until after the Election. Last thing he would want would be for you to go down with him."_

The phrase was more true than she could ever imagine.

"_Why did you ask me to do this?"_

Angela stirred.

"_I cared for you a great deal. Maybe not in the traditional sense. I regret many of the choices I made."_

"_You don't know everything about me Nathan."_

"_Nathan!"_

"Mrs. Petrelli?" called the familiar voice of her servicemen, ripping her from her nightmare.

After two days of plans that went terribly wrong, Angela was glad to be home.

* * *

"Well that is the end of chapter 4," Molly stated as she returned her bookmark into a paperback book, a copy of A Wrinkle in Time. 

"That was a pretty frightening chapter," Mohinder added.

Molly nodded. "The black thing. Which is all about pain, hate, chaos, but then there is joy. Love. And I thought Officer Parkman could use some joy."

"Yes. Molly, I am sure we could all use some joy."

Molly smiled.

Mohinder looked at his watch.

"Do you have to go somewhere to go Dr. Suresh?"

Mohinder looked up and smiled at the girl. It was a Godsend that she could smile in such miserable conditions.

"No Molly. Just checking the time," he answered truthfully, but it was only a partial truth.

Janice Parkman's plane should have arrived and soon husband and wife would finally be reunited. Mohinder had spoken to her once about a month before. She was elusive to his questions, by no means unexpected; she was reserved and protective.

Mohinder was even more surprised that the hospital staff even allowed Molly to visit Matt, but his doctors and nurses mentioned that it was almost like Molly was helping. That for some reason, her being around kept Parkman's vitals higher. It was her smile, the crown of her glowing aura. Mohinder knew this was true, for he too was a prisoner. Mohinder knew that in just a few years, he would have to fight men off her with a stick. Huge stand up maps, would be the least of their problems if they thought they could hurt Molly.

Mohinder had to agree with Matt, no one was going to hurt her. He won't allow it.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Southwestern Ontario...**_

"Meredith?" Nathan called.

He was standing in front of mirror. He used the base of his bedpost to steady himself and he reached over to the nearby dresser looking for a shirt.He was not very satisfied with the choices presented but it would have to do. He reached for a long sleeve green shirt, it was a cotton and polyester blend, and a pair of black jeans. It wasn't fancy. Quite causal.

He slipped on the clothes and checked himself out. Somehow he felt naked in such attire. Well, it wasn't like he was going to a campaign meeting or something.

Meredith knocked on the bedroom door, only seconds before barging in anyway.

"Nathan!" she smiled, "You look great!"

"You think so?" Nathan asked. "Somehow they don't really feel like me."

"You look hot!"

"Hot?" Nathan inquired, embarrassed. 'Is that how the kids are saying it nowadays? Should I even be wearing these?"

"Yes, they are fine. I told you this house belongs to family."

"And he wouldn't care? Your brother? Cousin? Nephew? Whoever's jeans these are?"

Meredith nodded, still enjoying the scenery.

Nathan frowned. He didn't know what, but something wasn't right.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author Note: _The Mohinder and Molly scene alludes to chapter 4 of __Madeleine L'Engle great book, A Wrinkle in Time_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Squall**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**

**Characters: Claire, Noah, Peter, more**

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man."_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Claire Bennett was staring at the ceiling of Peter's apartment. She was laying on Peter's bed just thinking. She told Peter that he didn't need to give up his bed, but he insisted. She was the young woman and she was the one that should get the bed while Peter and her father Noah slept in the front room. Noah on the love seat, and Peter on the pull out couch. Peter was ready to give up the other bed, but her father wasn't having it.

Frankly, Claire had to wonder how those two were concealing their emotions so well. How was she functioning as well? And what were her mother and Lyle up to? Where are they? In all the excitement of seeing her father again, and what happened to Nathan; she was almost ashamed. Why didn't she ask this question earlier? Did the people her father worked for have them? Were they safe?

She managed to drag herself out of bed a put on some clothes. Peter washed her only pair of pants she had available. The small suitcase she brought when she came to see Peter was at the Petrelli mansion. She wondered, was her bitch of a grandmother even home?

Sick of the shirt she had, she helped herself to one of Peter's t-shirts. It was a blue one that appeared that it might have shrunk in the dryer. Without looking at with too much detail, she threw it on and made her way into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Claire-Bear!" Noah greeted.

Claire turned around in surprise, "Good Morning Dad! Wow, you almost scared me there."

"Oh, I am sorry." He reached for his coffee cup and drank from it. "I didn't mean to scare you. Nice t-shirt, but I think you have it on backwards and inside out," he chuckled.

Claire screamed in an embarrassment. "Turn around so I can fix it!" she shouted

Noah turned his back, so Claire was able to fix her wardrobe malfunction.

"Okay, better?" she inquired.

"Looks like your Uncle Peter is a Rocky fan," Noah mused. "Speaking of which, he left to get some breakfast. You look like you are in deep thought. I know the last week has been a lot to process..."

Claire nodded. "Understatement of the year."

* * *

Peter stood in line at his favorite breakfast café. He could not get that weird dream out his head. It did not seem like the usual precognitive dreams he had in the past. It didn't seem like the future. It was more like he was talking to Nathan on a subconscious level. He pled with Nathan to tell him where he was. He begged for any sign, but no answers came. Could it be possible that Nathan was in as much dark as he? 

"Are you going order are you going to just stare out in space all day?" the clerk scowled.

"I need to get back to the office or Miranda will kill me!" shouted a female voice behind him.

"Order all ready!" screamed a man further down the line.

"Peter?" a friendly voice called, "Are you alright? It's your turn to order."

Peter turned and was relieved to see a friendly familiar face.

"Good Morning Taylor," he said.

"Chit Chat later!" the crowd shouted.

"Oh excuse me for a moment, okay?" Peter requested, directing his attention to the order clerk. "Thank you. I would like to order a number two, two number fours, and um...honey wheat bagel, toasted, with blueberry cream cheese."

"Would you like to try one of our new supreme ice coffees?"

Peter looked at the dude like he is crazy, in this stormy November weather?

"No thank you."

"How about an order of hot apple cider?"

Now that was at least tempting.

"Okay, sure."

"Your total with tax comes to $14.41."

Peter handed the clerk his debit card, and then took his order.

Taylor offered to pick up some of the stuff.

"You don't have to do that. Did you lose your place in line?"

Taylor shook her head, I can get something somewhere else. "You only have two arms. Are you buying for an office?"

Peter shook his head. "Friends."

"Have time to sit down for a moment?" Taylor asked as she located an empty table.

"Sure. Here take my bagel, I insist."

Taylor only hesitated for a second before, taking it. "Here. I'll take half."

Peter smiled at Taylor and graciously accepted the other half.

He took a sip of his apple cider.

"Are you thirsty? I think one of these meals came with an orange juice."

Across the room, hiding behind a bush, stood Alex Carey.

Taylor made it look so easy. If she would have showed up now, he would demand answers.

How can someone love a man they never met?

She faded into the scenery as she stepped closer.

"Are you taking care of yourself?" Taylor asked.

Peter placed his hands onto Taylor's. They felt so cold.

He thought he would try something right now. But it scared him. Wasn't that what caused all that damage, fear? He took a deep breath, and concentrated.

"Please don't freak out," he begged telepathically.

He rubbed her hands for a moment.

"My hands...they're..." Taylor began.

She broke away from Peter and looked into his eyes, a frighten look on her face..

"Wait!" he called.

Taylor did nothing but continue to stare at Peter.

Peter walked closer to her, in an attempt to calm her down.

"I have to go. See you later?" she offered, avoiding eye contact.

She ran off then, leaving Peter emotionally exhausted and confused.

_Nice one Peter! Nice!_

Alex watched Peter as he picked up the rest the meals and made his way out the door.

"That food is probably cold by now," she mumbled under her breath.

She thought about running to Peter and placing her arms around his shoulders and to whisper into his ears that he would never be alone. That she understood, and that he was special.

But she couldn't show up now; he would know she was stalking him, and by now he must have knew that she lied to him.

She started to step closer when she saw someone else tap Peter on the shoulder.

Peter turned around and looked surprised to see her.

He hesitated to answer.

Alex had to laugh.

She knew by experience, that talking to thin air is never a good thing.

Laughing out loud without an apparent target was another.

Alex returned the nasty look an onlooker gave her. What was worse? Spying on a friend or listening on a stranger's conversation and then giving them a dirty look?

She returned to notice that Peter was gone.

_Damn._

* * *

Angela opened the door with her key. She thought about knocking but half the staff was still on leave and she kind of just wanted to hide now. Perhaps sleep and hopefully look forward to the demented future portal she usually dreaded. 

She walked into the front room, and stopped. The memory of when her son Nathan had a similar entrance just days before.

"Ma! Is that you?"

_Nathan...?_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Fast update, eh? Please tell me what you think. I am hoping you all are having a fun and safe weekend! _


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Squall**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Characters: **_I rather surprise you, me thinks._

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man."_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Angela walked into the sitting room and saw Nathan sitting in one of the chairs.

She gawked at Nathan and felt herself struggle to breathe as she tried her best to believe what her eyes were showing her.

"Nathan!"

She wrapped her arms around her first born and would not let go.

"Ma..."

Angela separated from Nathan, and prepared for the fallout. She knew what was going to happen now.

She briefly placed her hands onto her hips before straightening her arms on each side. She managed a half smile and made eye contact with her son.

"How did you survive?" Angela asked but only gave Nathan a second to reply, "Of course! I know how–you flew away. Why did assume that you were going to die? That was the main reason that why I allowed this to happen..."

"But what about Linderman's idea of a perfect world?" he asked Angela

Angela placed her hand on Nathan's cheek and caressed it, "Not nearly as perfect without you."

She got an uneasy smile in return.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Immediately she knew it was a stupid question. "I know I'm not the nicest mother in the world, but I do love my children. Shame on you for doubting it."

"I didn't say...What about Peter?"

Angela turned away, she took a deep breath as she debated what she wanted to reveal.

"The family is only as strong as the secrets we keep," she whispered.

"Don't you trust me?"

Angela put her hands in the air.

"I told you to do one thing and you couldn't even do it! When the bomb went off I feared what I saw came true."

"Saw what–what do you mean?" Nathan asked.

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Like I told you before, you don't know everything about me Nathan. But think about it. You know what your brother can do. We need to protect this. Always protect that."

Nathan nodded.

Angela managed a half smile before picking up her bags. "I need to unpack. Could you help me bring this stuff up?"

Nathan hesitated for a moment. Wasn't there someone around here that could do that? Where did that maid go?

"Um...sure," he answered at last and followed Angela upstairs.

* * *

"Lucia?" Peter asked once he left the breakfast café. 

He wanted to go find Taylor, but she was long gone, but she was right, the food was just cooling off more and more by each passing minute. He needed to get back to his apartment.

"Peter."

Peter flashed a smile at the girl. Was she a girl? A ghost? A girl ghost? Some kind of spirit? A wacky power he picked up by someone without realizing it? And from whom? Taylor? Alex? Someone else? And why did he think he could warm up Taylor's hands without scaring her? About a month ago he thought these powers something neat, but now, they were more trouble than it was worth. Well, except maybe flying and healing. Those were more than worth it.

"Are you being careful?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Did you ever get a hold of your brother?" she asked next.

Peter shook his head.

"I do think he is alive. I know he is. I just wished there was some way I could get a hold of him."

He paused and looked straight Lucia, "Would you know?"

Lucia smiled at Peter.

"I can't see the whole realm. But no, I haven't seen him. If you feel he is alive, he probably is. Have hope Peter Petrelli."

Peter nodded.

"Now that world doesn't have to worry about Sylar. There is more room for hope."

"Sylar?" Lucia innocently asked.

"He's like me in a way. But different. He steals abilities from others by killing them. He's a murderer."

Lucia stared at Peter wide-eyed, "Was he the one that caused you to blow up?"

Peter shook his head, "Not exactly."

"I absorb abilities. I can't always control them. I suppose that is the catch. Always a catch."

"Of course."

"Well...I got his power, and a bunch more. It scared me, and well, I couldn't control it. Because I was afraid."

"Nothing wrong with being afraid Peter."

Peter nodded. "True. But I am so sick of hurting people. And I just scared someone else. Well, I better get going, the food is getting cold."

Lucia placed her hands onto Peter's shoulders.

It was not a firm grasp, but at the same time genuine. Cold but warm. She didn't phase through him but instead of touching him, her intended grasp floated above Peter's shoulders. It was as if her hand was hovering–the closest thing to a touch possible.

Peter looked into Lucia's eyes. He relished in the comfort before he closed his eyes and looked away.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Lucia nodded and disappeared.

Peter waved for a taxi.

He remembered back to the day of the eclipse.

Peter had to laugh, that was the day he met Mohinder for the first time even before he knew about Activating Evolution. It was true; they were connected in a strange way. What else would explain the reason fate chose Mohinder's cab? The cab in Peter's dream in Texas, in his mind, Mohinder's face was happy and relieved only to turn afraid.

A cab stopped at the curb.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

"Brooklyn."

* * *

_He was standing near the garden. He was hiding behind a tree. He was watching a play before him, waiting for the time to make his scene._

Ever since it happened, the curiosity burned, as much, or even more as fire from his hands. He watched it bounce back and forth in grand amusement, a pastime that did not tire.

He held his breath in anticipation, his excitement almost giving himself away. He stepped closer, and then took a step back. The injuries were not yet healed, but he was alive, and so was his hunger, his hunger for power, and his hunger for revenge. Still concealed he made his move, and sent his intended prey against the white fence.

_What a pity_, he thought, "Tell me. Can you heal like your brother?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: No, I won't make you wait six weeks like the evil show did... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Squall**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - Violence**

**Notes and Spoilers: Through Volume 1: Chapter 23: "How to Stop an Exploding Man."**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It was after Halloween. So some radio station jumped the gun and was playing Christmas music

It is beginning to look a lot Christmas, every where you go!

Peter stared at the radio and gave it a weird look. He loved Christmas but it wasn't even Thanksgiving yet.

The cab driver took a sharp turn which caused Peter to jerk some, which in return caused his cell phone to fall to the ground. Peter reached for the phone and was surprised to feel what felt like an arm brushing against his own.

He looked to the side of him and saw nothing, but he grabbed the arm, it definitely was an arm. He was just about to freak out when the phone began to ring.

He looked at the phone, it was his mother. He had been avoiding his mother, but something inside him told him to just answer the phone this time, so he did, actually eager to find out what she wanted.

"Hello?" Peter greeted, his tone a bit sharp but not all together rude.

"Peter!" Angela returned the greeting.

"What do you want mom? You and I do need to talk, but I am not sure I want to right now. Do you realize what you have done? What could have happened if Nathan didn't come?"

Peter stopped, clenched his fist and then bit his lip.

He shook his head before continuing, "Um no. Not now mom, I'm in a cab, so this isn't the time nor the place to be having this conversation. I'm going to hang up."

"Peter, wait! It's Nathan!"

* * *

"Tell me can you heal like your brother?" Sylar asked his victim. 

He started to cut the victim's forehead, when a voice behind him startled him.

"Gabriel?"

"Mom?!"

"Gabriel? What are you doing?"

"Mom?" he repeated, his concentration losing ground, "You're dead."

"No, Gabriel. I am alive."

"I killed you!"

"Why would you do that Gabriel? I'm your mother..."

"No! You're dead!"

* * *

"What is it?" Peter asked his mother. "Is he all right?" 

"He's home," Angela answered.

Peter bit his lower lip. And he didn't call him? No missed calls, no lost voice mails? And the dreams, what were the meaning of those dreams?

"He's home? Where is he, can I talk to him?"

Peter didn't like this. Something didn't seem right.

"I'll be right there."

"Really Peter?" he heard a voice in his head say. "Are you going to fly? Teleport? Can I see?"

"Stop!" Peter shouted.

The cab driver turned his head slightly, "Are you talking to me?" He paused, there was no one else in the cab, he must be talking to him. Just his luck, he had a crazy in the backseat. "We are almost to the bridge."

"Uh...yeah. Could you let me out here?" Peter asked the driver.

"Okay, suit yourself," he said. At the next corner, he pulled to the curb.

Peter paid the man his fare and stepped out of the cab; he extended his hand and helped out the stowaway.

Once the cab drove away, the hand dragged Peter into the nearby alley.

"Surprised?" the voice, a female voice said before materializing.

Peter stared at the woman in disbelief.

"Alex?"

Alex Carey smiled at Peter in acknowledgment.

"How?"

"I followed you of course."

* * *

Taylor Scott ran into the ER. She ran so fast that she was nearly out of breath. She planned to take a taxi to work, but she had to get away. She couldn't even spare one moment to flag a cab. What if Peter caught up to her? She couldn't take that risk. She didn't think Peter tried to hurt her, nor did he. But he scared her. And not because of the fear of a burn, but the fear of something of something she did not yet want to reveal. Perhaps what Peter did to her hands were similar to what she could see with her eyes? 

She rushed to find a rest room. She needed to a moment to pause; she needed a moment to regain her breath. She turned the faucet on to run her fingers through the water, to take her palms to her face and to let the water refresh.

"How about not ignoring who you are?" a voice called from behind.

Taylor splashed a bunch of water into her face.

"Go away," she whispered.

"I know you saw us," the voice added. "The other day. Even though you walked through Lucia without a care in the world."

Taylor held firmly to the counter, she still kept the firm grip as she turned around to face the mysterious woman talking to her.

It was the raven haired woman that was with the blond haired nurse that was staring at her. One of the two women she pretended she didn't see. No, she was one of many women and men that she had denied seeing.

"This isn't a Bruce Willis movie," Taylor justified. "I'm not Haley Joel Osment, and I can't see dead people."

"Ah so, are you mad, insane? Would you rather be that instead?" the woman retorted.

* * *

"You followed me?" Peter repeated. 

Alex nodded. "Yup! I saw you talking to Nurse Scott at that breakfast place. Why did she run off so fast? Did one of your powers scare you?"

"You snuck into the cab with me?!"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

"How? Never mind. I don't have time for this. I have to get home. Can you go?"

Alex folded her arms, hurt.

"I could help you know. Aren't you at all curious on what my power is?"

Peter sighed. She was right; he was curious.

"I can borrow the powers of others. I can even pick and choose the aspect of the power I want and reject the others. I don't keep them like you."

Peter stared at her.

"What's the catch?"

"Other than that? I actually momentarily take the respectful power from my host from him or her. That is why you couldn't see me when I was invisible. You heard my thoughts in the cab because well, all I had to do was think. I didn't take anything from you there. So I repeat, are we flying or are we teleporting?"

* * *

"I'm not dead. I'm right here." Virginia Gray said. 

Sylar shook his head. "No," he said in a low and deep voice. "You are dead."

He turned around to see that Nathan was no longer pinned to the fence, he must have dropped him when he lost his concentration. But Nathan was a "Flying man". He looked around and saw images of his mother surround him as if he was in a hall of mirrors.

"Are you like your brother? Or is this some kind of illusion?"

He paused for only a second, before continuing, "Are you even Nathan at? Did you die in the explosion after all? Who are you? And how do you work?"

Sylar pinned Nathan back to the fence but when he look back up at him, instead of seeing Nathan, he saw a young woman.

Sylar smiled. He grinned and studied his new prey.

"All that power, and you waste it on pretending to be a dead congressman elect?"

Sylar laughed.

"Think bigger! You could be president. What's your name?"

"Candice," she informed before she spat, right into his face.

"Spunk, I like spunk. It's a shame that I will have to kill you."

Sylar extended his finger, when Candice fell to the ground–his telekinesis wasn't working! What was going on?

Candice found her footing and stood up.

"Oh how the mighty has fallen..." she exclaimed, amused.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author Note:** _Two days?! Don't get used to it. But this just flowed out. But then again, I will not make you wait a long time either. Thank you all for reading! Please tell what you think! Oh, as mentioned in the recent graphic novel, Candace spells her name as "Candice", so I have since changed the spelling.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Squall**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**_Violence_

**Characters: **_I rather surprise you, me thinks._

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man." _

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_**Point Edward, Ontario**_

"Nathan," Meredith voice called in a low whisper. She sneaked behind Nathan and placed her arms around his mid-section, cuddling to him close.

"It is really pretty here," Nathan said as he looked out the window. The scene outside was much prettier than the scenery inside that was equipped with slot machines and card tables. "I bet this place is even more beautiful in the summertime.

Meredith nodded. "I have a friend that tells me that in the summer there are nuts that jump off those rocks over there to cool off."

"Is the lake nearby?" Nathan asked.

Meredith nodded. "But I suppose the river is some kind a thrill for them. Even if it means floating down to Marysville."

Nathan turned around and gave Meredith a strange look.

Meredith laughed. "I am just relaying what my friend said her friend told her."

Meredith studied Nathan's face and frowned.

"Still no memory of what happened? Or anything before that?" she asked.

* * *

_**The Petrelli Mansion**_

Peter kept his eyes closed. "Did we make it? And what day is it?"

Alex smiled. "Having trouble?"

"I never tried teleporting before Alex. Ando told me one time Hiro teleported and he ended six months into past."

Alex looked around. "Well, it looks like Fall to me. And the trees are pretty much bear, so... Also, like you said, you really couldn't fly in the middle of the day–Peter!"

"Are you like your brother? Or is this some kind of illusion?" the eerie familiar voice beckoned.

"What?" Peter opened his eyes. He took a step forward and gasped.

Sylar pinned Nathan back to the fence but when he look back up at him, instead of seeing Nathan, he saw a young woman.

Sylar smiled. He grinned and studied his new prey.

"All that power, and you waste it on pretending to be a dead congressman elect?"

Sylar laughed.

Alex grabbed a hold of Peter's arm. She placed an index finger to her lips.

"What's your name?"

"Candice," she informed before she spat, right into his face.

"Spunk, I like spunk. It's a shame that I will have to kill you."

Alex turned her head slightly toward to direction of Sylar and then to Peter smiling. Peter nodded. Now satisfied, she used the acquired power to grab a rake that was lying against a nearby garden shed.

"Back up," she whispered.

Sylar extended his finger, when Candice fell to the ground–his telekinesis wasn't working! What was going on?

Candice found her footing and stood up.

"Oh how the mighty has fallen..." she exclaimed, amused.

Sylar stared at his hands and shook them, when he heard footsteps from behind him.

"Peter Petrelli."

"Missed me?"

Candice looked at the man that she assumed saved her.

"I thought you were gutted," Peter added.

"And I thought you blew up."

"I did," Peter replied.

"And you killed your brother for your trouble. How did that make you feel Pete? The brother that always protected you. The brother that gave his life for you? Huh, Pete? How does it feel? To be your brother's murderer."

* * *

_**The hospital... **_

Taylor dried her hands, ignoring the ghostly woman that was talking to her. She didn't want to call herself insane, but she didn't want to believe either. She was a nurse, and she had patients to attend to. She was already running late as it was.

She it made to the nurse's station and threw on her scrubs has fast as she could.

"Ignorance is bliss," she whispered over and over, hoping it would one day make it true.

She walked out of the room, and right into a man.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Taylor said quickly feeling embarrassed.

Mohinder smiled. "Looks like you have a lot on your mind. Not surprising, considering the working environment."

"Just one of those days," Taylor replied. "I'm running late. Took too long at the breakfast café. I need to do my rounds."

Mohinder nodded. "Have a good day then."

Taylor nodded quickly in return. "Thanks! You too!"

* * *

"He is not dead," Peter informed. 

"He's not? Then where is he? And why is this Candice pretending to be him?"

"I don't know, but I will find out."

"Run," Alex whispered to Candice.

"Who's your new friend?" Sylar asked. Sylar looked at his hands and flickered them.

"You only took one of my abilities," he said.

"You won't be slicing anyone's skull as long as I am here..." Alex growled.

Sylar laughed.

"Well, I can still do this..."

Sylar snapped his fingers and caused fire to dance from hand to hand.

"Can you do this Pete? Without blowing someone else up?"

Without thinking, Peter pinned Sylar against the fence, the same fence that he saw the person that he thought was his brother just moments before. The person that for some reason was pretending to be Nathan.

The fire from Sylar's hands started to burn Peter's skin, but he didn't care. The important thing was that Peter knew he was safe from the telekinetic chainsaw.

Alex concentrated hard as she picked up several nearby items, assuring that Sylar could not regain control of his telekinesis.

"Are you jealous Sylar," Peter said. "That I can absorb powers without killing? I might not have control of radioactivity yet, but I can still do some things you can't."

Peter and Sylar disappeared.

"No!" Alex screamed.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the slight delay. Sorry if this chapter was a little sub-par, it was really being a pain! More soon, thanks again! _Oh, as mentioned in the recent graphic novel, Candace spells her name as "Candice", so I have since changed the spelling._


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Squall**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Characters: **_I rather surprise you, me thinks._

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man." Also takes background from Chapters 39 to 42 of the Graphic Novel "Betty"_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"No " Alex screamed.

Candice crossed her legs at the ankles, and leaned back on the fence that she was once imprisoned.

"I am sure he can take care of himself,"she said. "Screaming like a bitch isn't going to solve anything anyway."

Alex blinked.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to think or how to feel? As you stand there wearing that human mask?"

"What? Don't test me. I can make you see things that will make you cry. Make you want to crawl back to where ever you came from?"

Alex crossed her arms.

"Oh really? I dare you." Alex dared.

Candice looked around and noticed that they were no longer in the Petrelli garden, but in a white room with lavender flowers and maple apple trees.

"I can see you for what you are," Alex said.

Candice looked down and saw her long forgotten former self.

"What did you do?" Candice shouted.

"Borrowed something that didn't belong to me. Tell me again what you are going to do to me?" Alex inquired.

Candice closed her eyes. She needed to breathe, she needed to count to ten.

"Give it back!" Candice demanded.

She had her right hand clenched into a fist. She had her left hand ready to grab and to pull.

She wasn't going to cry.

"That power. That gift is mine!"

She wasn't going to cry. No. She would slap the smirk off that bitch's face first.

She was teased in high school. They beat up her friend. Ren died. Her tears didn't bring him back. That life was over. Through her gift, that life was buried. She wasn't Ugly Betty anymore.

She left that life. Made a new one. She was Candice. She met Linderman, and he promised her that he would heal the world. And now he was dead. The bitch wasn't going to take this too.

"Give it back! Now, or you will be sorry!"

Candice grabbed Alex and spun her around and pressed her against what she assumed was the fence, as she fought hard to see through the illusion.

Alex laughed.

"I was never intending to keep it. Now let go of me before we start rolling on the floor like a couple of idiots. I figure you were picked on as a child. But just because you were bullied, it doesn't mean you get to be a bully in return."

Alex pushed Candice off her and proceeded to pull down the shirt that started to roll up in the struggle.

"Just keep this in mind the next time you threaten me. The next time you try to crush my spirits. I don't want to cry either."

Candice just started at Alex. That Alex didn't seem all there.

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head, but released the illusion and the two young woman were back where they always were, the Petrelli Mansion.

"Can you tell me what the two of you are doing at my home?" said a new voice.

Alex turned to Candice before addressing the woman she was feared meeting the most...Her prey's mother.

* * *

Peter didn't think. He just teleported. He didn't have time to think. Sylar was at his house! The person against the fence was not his brother Nathan, but what if he was? What if he went after his mother, or his nephews. Peter shuttered. They too may had a power and they were innocent. Peter kept his eyes closed as he materialized–was it just a nervous tact he was currently employing? Would he be able to shake his fears away? 

The flesh on his arms still burned. The dull ache of raw flesh.

"Leave my family alone," Peter growled.

He pressed Sylar against a nearby tree. Where this random tree was, he had no idea. There were a field nearby, a clearing, placed between what appeared to be a fairly vast forest.

Sylar laughed.

"Your girlfriend isn't here to stop me now. You are going to have to fight yourself. And how are you going to save them?"

Sylar used his returned telekinetic to send Peter across the field, but before hitting anything to interfere with inertia, Peter disappeared.

"Coward," Sylar crackled.

* * *

Janice Parkman sat on the right side of her husband's bed. 

"You said you would be careful," she said in a desperate whisper. "You have to be more careful. Our son needs you."

Janice looked down at her abdomen and gently rubbed it with one hand as she held onto to Matt's hand with the other. She wasn't sure that the child in her womb was a son, but for some reason she felt that he was.

"We need you," she whispered.

She always wanted to visit New York but this was not the way she wanted to do it. She imagined her and Matt, and maybe their son if he was old enough, would be visiting the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State building, or Central Park. Not spending the time in a hospital. But Janice shook her head. There would be a time for that after Matt opens his eyes. The two of them will take a week or two to get away. Matt was still between jobs.

Janice sighed that was another set of worries. She had to tell herself to put that aside. She was nearly a partner now. It might take some budgeting but the family could survive on her income. Perhaps Matt could be a Stay at Home Dad? Janice smiled for a moment, picturing the situation into her head.

"Can you see it Matt?" she whispered. Janice shook her head. "No, that's right, you told me that you can hear thoughts, not see them. Tell me Matt can you hear me? If not my voice, my thoughts? I love you Matt. I love you so much. You have to be okay. Because I love you and I need you."

Outside the door, Molly stood on her toes to peak into the window. Mohinder stood not far behind.

"Do you think Officer Parkman would be okay?" Molly asked.

Mohinder tried to smile, but Molly's eyes stayed focused at Matt's hospital room door regardless, so she did not even notice his attempt. "He has been quite a fighter."

"Yeah," Molly agreed. "He got shot four times."

Mohinder nodded. "Exactly."

Mohinder saw many incredible things. He still couldn't shake the image of Peter after Sylar killed him with a piece of stray glass. Peter saved his life, and died for his efforts. He wouldn't let Sylar collect Peter's brain, but until he saw Peter in the center of Kirby Plaza, he didn't realize that he saved more than just Peter's brain when he threw the map at Sylar. He saved his life as well. One could even say that Mohinder instantly returned the favor. Maybe. Though, after what the group of heroes did next, showed who the real heroes were.

"_Makes one appreciate just how small our planet really is. And we're all quite small really, aren't we?"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Mohinder."_

"_I'm Peter. Let me ask you something, Mohinder. Do you ever... get the feeling that you were meant to do something extraordinary?"_

"_I'm driving a cab you may have noticed."_

"_No, I'm not talking about what you do. I'm talking about who you are. I'm talking about... being special."_

"_Some individuals, it is true, are more special. This is natural selection. It begins as a single individual born or hatched like every other member of their species. Anonymous. Seemingly ordinary. Except they're not. They carry inside them the genetic code that will take their species to the next evolutionary rung. It's destiny."_

_Destiny..._

"What are you thinking about Dr. Suresh?" Molly asked.

Mohinder blinked his eyes and noticed that Molly now directed her attention to him.

He smiled.

"Just a million little things."

He had new worries now too. He was in town on a Visa. He wasn't even a registered resident alien. What would come of Molly now? Sooner or later someone would question her living arrangements. Mohinder doubted she would be safe in the system. Not with Sylar unaccounted for. And now there was also the person she feared more. Whoever that person was. Molly felt safe with him. He didn't want to worry her. And for the time being, he didn't think he had to.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to get something to eat?" Mohinder asked.

Molly paused a moment and glanced over back to Officer Parkman's door once more before answering.

"All right. I think it might be good to take a break," Molly agreed. "May I have some McDonald's hot cakes?"

Mohinder raised an eyebrow at the child. "Do you really want to go to McDonalds?"

Molly nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

Mohinder laughed. "Very well."

* * *

"I'm worried." Claire said as she poured the last of the coffee in Peter's coffee machine into her coffee cup. "I know it is New York, but this is still late even factoring that. And he won't answer his cell phone." 

Claire started to pace.

Noah took a sip of his coffee. He did not want to admit it nor alarm Claire but he was a bit worried now too. But he knew Peter could take care of himself, he was a grown man. But not answering his cell phone. He didn't like that either.

"Maybe he lost service?"

"In New York?" Claire replied. "He better be either on his way home or his phone better be dead."

Claire gasped when she said the last word. She closed her eyes and took a moment to breathe. "I feel like I'm being a mother hen right now. Hoping I had access to a G.P.S. or something."

Noah stopped for a second absorbing what Claire said. He knew of someone that could act as a G.P.S. Someone that helped him find Peter before.

"And not only that," Noah replied. "By now our food must be cold."

Claire rolled her eyes. She understood her father was trying to lighten the moment but she didn't want to calm down. She wanted Peter to be home so she would know that he was safe.

Claire drank from her coffee when she heard someone from behind her. She turned around quickly.

"Peter?!" she shouted.

"Hey."

"What happen? Why didn't you answer your telephone?"

Once Claire said those words, a beep came upon Peter's cell phone. Peter looked at it and saw that it said "Voice Mail."

"That is weird. It never rang," Peter informed. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Didn't mean to scare me?" Claire repeated.

Peter shook his arm as it finally had the time to heal.

"What happened to your arm?" Claire asked.

"Sylar." Peter replied.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Mohinder's flashback is from Volume 1: Chapter 1: Genesis . I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! A longer chapter and just in a few days. I'm so happy. I am having a blast!_

**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Squall**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Characters: **_I rather surprise you, me thinks._

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man." Also takes background from Chapters 39 to 42 of the Graphic Novel "Betty"_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"What are you doing in my house? Where are my sons?" Angela asked staring at both Alex and Candice.

Alex lowered her head before returning her gaze upon Mrs. Petrelli. "Peter just disappeared with Sylar. And maybe you should ask her about your first born."

Angela glared at Candice.

"I have no idea. I assumed he was dead," Candice answered. She had her arms closed and her gaze met Angela's with flawless concentration. "Just like Linderman."

She glared into Angela's eyes. "I intend to finish what he intended. Before your son double crossed him and killed him in cold blood."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Angela replied, visually amused with herself.

Candice stepped closer to Angela unafraid. "I knew he would chicken out. But all Linderman wanted was someone in the office, some one to control..."

Alex jumped, as she feared for Candice's life; she could feel Angela's stare sear into her skin.

Angela slapped Candice across the face.

Alex wouldn't be surprised if Angela had slapped Candice into next week.

* * *

Molly put her place fork down as she ate the last piece of pancake. She took a napkin and wiped a drop of syrup that was on her chin.

She turned her head slightly to the side before laughing excessively. She made her signature toothy smile before bowing her head in remorse.  
"Molly?" Mohinder questioned eying the child strangely. "Is there something in my teeth or something?" He returned Molly's smile with one just as genuine and light hearted.

"Yes actually," she giggled. "And you need a napkin."

She picked up a nearby napkin and held it up for Mohinder to take.

Mohinder took and wiped his chin. "Did I get it?"

Molly nodded. "But..."

"But what?" Mohinder asked.

Molly gestured with her own tongue, guiding Mohinder to his other problem the piece of lettuce that was sticking out of his teeth.

* * *

"Sylar?" Claire repeated.

She felt her breath stop for a moment that couldn't be true. She was saved, Sylar didn't have her regeneration ability. But then she also recalled that Peter threw him off the bleachers. Peter died but Sylar was able to walk away. Arguably Sylar fell on Peter that time but this time, he was gutted. Then again Officer Parkman was shot four times and she was hoping he would be okay.

"Yeah. The parasite is alive."

Noah gestured for Peter to talk to him privately when Claire crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No secretes" she sternly ordered. "I won't be left in the dark. I'm not a child Dad."

"You'll always be my child," Noah quickly replied. "But okay, no secrets."

As he once told the Haitian, he wished that he didn't know some of the things he knows. Though, keeping Claire in the dark wouldn't be productive now.

"Where is he now?" Noah asked.

Peter shook his head, "I don't know. I just teleported somewhere . It was a woody area. I couldn't tell; it could have been anywhere. And then I just left and came here. I left Alex and the food at the mansion."

"Alex?" Claire asked.

"Someone that I thought was a nurse, but", Peter sighed. "Basically, she's my stalker

"You have a stalker?" Claire asked. "You? A former nurse?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "We went there after I got a phone call from my mother. I wanted to ignore her but she said Nathan was home."

"Wait, what?" Claire said. "Nathan?"

"It was someone named Candice."

"Candice?" Noah interjected. "I wonder what she is up to."

* * *

Candice kept her balance and laughed. "Slapping me won't make it untrue you know. If anyone knows about control, it is you. But he didn't listen to you did he? No, instead he got himself blown up. Control issues, huh? You know, there is skill in nonconforming".

"Hmm, I wonder if the bugs got this food," Alex said trying to break the moment. She kneeled down to pick up the forgotten To Go bag from the breakfast café.

Angela smirked, "I see. Well, I suppose there is a way you can make it up to me.

Candice shook her head and laughed. "Why would I help you?"

Angela folded her arms. "Oh I am sure you will agree that it will be an ideal situation for everyone. Alex dear, please bring that food inside. We'll talk later."

Alex nodded and took the food inside. She didn't remember introducing herself.

* * *

"Branwen," Lucia called.

"Where have you been?" Branwen, answered, who suddenly appeared right in front of Lucia.

"I was following Peter."

Branwen smiled. "Why?"

"Was worried about him. What have you been doing?" Lucia asked.

"Talked to Taylor. She really has to stop denying who she is. Life is too short for that."

Lucia looked down at herself and adjusted her uniform. "Yes," she whispered.

* * *

"Candice is from that company that you used to work for?" Peter asked.

Noah nodded.

"Linderman's company?"

"Apparently so."

Peter nodded. "Well, I am going to see if the food can be salvaged. I will be back."

"You promise?" Claire asked.

Peter caressed Claire on the cheek. "Yeah, I promise."

"I'm sorry about Nathan, for what I said...and for that woman to trick you like that..."

"It's okay..."

Claire hugged Peter tightly, before he vanished–again.

Claire wiped some stray tears away, before she started to laugh hysterically. "I have seen it with my own eyes. But still, I doubt I will ever get used to this."

Noah wrapped his arms around Claire. "Oh I know. It is something you never get used too and I have seen such things before I became your father."

Claire smiled.

* * *

Heidi Petrelli smiled at her older son who was looking up at her with worried eyes.

"The plane is taking off soon," she told him. "Make sure your seat belt is on," she told her other son Monty.

Simon grabbed her right hand. Her left hand was holding onto her cell phone for near life. Her hand clenched so tightly that her finger nails were digging into the plastic coding of her cell phone. She made the decision on her own to return to New York, If no one was going to give her answers, she would find them herself.

* * *

**To be Continued**

Author Note: _Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Please tell me what you think. I'll write more soon. The game plan is between 18 and 20 chapters. I want this done well before the show premieres. So either the end of this month or the beginning of next. Of course, my muse has the final say._

**To be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Squall**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Characters: **_I rather surprise you, me thinks._

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man." Also takes background from Chapters 24 to 29 "War Buddies"_

**Chapter 16**

Peter materialized in the small kitchen nook when he saw Alex Carey staring at him.

"Hi?" he asked, still rather annoyed that this woman just seemed to be following him around, but since she did help him with Sylar he couldn't hate her either.

"Oh, I am sorry," she said as she took a few steps back. "You just startled me. Your mother..."

Peter's breath stopped for just a moment when he heard Alex mention his mother. "Where is she?"

"Outside." she answered.

Peter noticed that Alex was still clenching the breakfast bag. Perhaps he should just take it and run away even take Alex with him if he needed to.

"Peter wait," Alex said. "Don't go."

_Of course. A stalker reading someone's mind. Perfect espionage at work._

"Hey, be nice," Alex replied. "I saved your life and the person that your thought was your brother, speaking of which..."

Peter was sure he could take care of himself, but then again Sylar has killed him and the last time the two men met up with each other he nearly blew up New York._ And besides, humoring Alex wouldn't hurt, would it?_

"Yes?" Peter asked.

"Your mother slapped her across the face because she dared to bad mouth your brother."

Peter laughed. "Really? Well, only my mother gets that right I suppose, the right to offend her own children."

Alexpouted at Peter. "I'm sorry," she replied.

She wanted to reach out for Peter but stopped herself.

"I got the food," she said pathetically, holding the bag up for Peter to see.

Peter took it from her had. "Thanks."

"Are you going to go back to your apartment now?" Alex asked, when someone entered the room.

"Peter!" the voice of Angela Petrelli shouted.

Alex caught the bag that Peter dropped suddenly. "Well, I can..."

Angela flashed Alex a look that was a reminder of the earlier encounter with Candice. She debated borrowing Peter's power to teleport but what if she ended up the middle of no where or worse yet back in time, during an ancient war or a time period where she would be imprisoned for witch craft? Instead she took the food and hurried out of the room.

Peter glared at his mother. "Why?!" he demanded.

* * *

"Sir", the voice of a Blackjack dealer called, "Do you wish to make a bet?" 

Nathan woke up from his daydream and looked up at the female dealer that was addressing him.

"Oh I am sorry?" Nathan inquired.

"Do you wish to make a bet sir?"

Nathan closed his eyes and then reopened them, trying to stabile himself and his place in reality. He took two black chips and placed them on the table.

"Ready."

The dealer noticed the wager amount and nodded. "Okay." She smiled and then dealt the cards.

"Are you okay?" she asked in polite conversation and concern.

Nathan looked away from the dealer, hesitate to answer. "Define okay."

The dealer bit her lower lip and smiled. "That bad?"

Nathan turned back to the woman and gave her a full smile. "It could be worse."

The dealer showed her second card and nodded. "Always. Well that is what they say."

Nathan noticed that the card was a three, chances were that she would draw again.

"Hit me," he replied.

"Hmm?" the dealer replied dealing Nathan another card.

It was a seven.

"I'll stay," Nathan stated.

The dealer nodded and dealt her card, a nine.

"The house busts at 22."

Nathan smiled. "Well, I guess my twenty would just be a show off then."

The dealer laughed.

"Deal again?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Nah, enough gambling this earlier in the day."

"Alright then."

Nathan nodded and left the table and returned to the window in which he was looking out.

He watched a group of kids jump off the rocks. It was November. Though, it wasn't really that cold. Perhaps some 50 odd degrees. Yet, not swimming weather. However those Polar Bear people have swam in much colder conditions.

He closed his eyes and flashed on a memory. He was in front of a glass cage and a pair of black eyes were staring at him. He blew on the glass and saw it fogged up. Without thinking he started to trace out a name when a hand jerked him back.

"Nathan?" Meredith's voice woke him from his memory.

Nathan turned around and saw Meredith. He didn't remember much of his past but through her eyes he knew that she was part of it. However, he started to grow weary of the omissions she made. The half-truths and the little white lies. He might have lost his memory but not his mind.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She placed her hands on his shoulders; she tried hard to establish a connection.

"Trying to remember," he replied. "You wouldn't know how to help me or do you?"

Meredith struggled to make eye contact with Nathan but managed as he leaded against the wall near the window with his arms crossed.

Nathan raised his eye brows at Meredith, "Hmm?"

Meredith stared at Nathan for a few seconds saying nothing. "We'll discuss this later okay?"

Before Nathan could respond, she vanished into the crowd.

* * *

"Why?" Angela repeated she looked at her younger son. "You're alive." 

Peter shook his head, "But no thanks to you. We already started this conversation on the cab, but I didn't want to have this conversation the on the phone. But okay..."

Peter threw his arms in the air. "You know Mom? I don't know what to think anymore. You say you love me. You say you care about me. You even once said that I was your favorite. I never really took too much stock in it. Yet sure, of course I lapped it up. You and I both know that I never got nearly any attention from my father. He always saw me as failure. Someone that refused to remain in the family business. Basically, as someone weak."

"Peter..."

Peter shook his head, bit his lower lip and for a moment looked down to the floor before rolling his eyes. "No. Save it. How could you? Claire mentioned such things but I didn't believe her. You know I was in the parking a garage a few days ago. And I read Nathan's mind about how the bomb was going to go off and he had no intention to even tried to stop it. It scared me. I wrote him off. It killed me. But I just couldn't believe that Nathan..."

Peter stopped to take a breath, "I couldn't believe that Nathan would use me that way just so he could advance. And you know what? I was wrong. My first perception was right.But that one moment in time, I had that doubt and it was all because of you."

* * *

Alex lost the battle of avoidance. It was only a matter of time. Sleuthing was in her blood, in her DNA, and she had her ear pressed against the door. She was listening in. 

Peter seemed so angry. With good reason perhaps, but she wasn't used to Peter angry. Still she wondered what Angela knew about her. From how Angela seemed to have her boys around her little finger, it did make sense. Alex wondered did Angela have power. It seemed rational that she did and Alex had a new task on her hands. She closed her eyes and she counted to ten. She concentrated on her goal even through a wooden door.

"I did what I did for my children and for my grand children. I know you don't understand," Angela exclaimed.

"Ah, yeah, you sure got that right Mom. I don't understand. I just know that."

Alex heard Peter pause and sigh before continuing.

"I just know that after I left the parking garage, I passed out. Very similar to how I did in Texas. And I had a dream. Which was also very similar to a previous dream. One I had the day Charles Deveraux died. We are all connected. And someway, somehow through some power I absorbed, I was able to talk to a dead man but in the past. It was the day I started my post as his nurse. You remember the day right? I left the room, and you and Charles had a talk. About me. About the bomb. You called me weak. Said that I couldn't get out of my own way. But who are you? Using your son to kill millions of people. Letting your son feel the pain of killing all those people. Your weak son me! And for what? Nathan risked his life because he knew I couldn't live with killing all those people. Nathan that prevent Claire from killing me? I wasn't going to let those people die. If you call that weak, I don't care."

Peter started to feel his eyes water. He clenched his fist in frustration.

"No! You are not going to do this! We are done! You did this for us?! You almost killed us all!"

Angela walked closer to Peter, staying firm even though Peter kept taking more steps back.

"I sent Nathan away because I wanted him safe! He left to save you because that is what he always has done. He saves you. But how can he save you if he loses himself?"

Angela took a deep breath.

"You might hate me but I don't care. I did not lie you. I love you both, but you were the one that was always there for me. The son that always make me smile. Nathan always brings me joy. Makes me proud. I remember writing to your father about how proud I was the day Nathan took his first steps. But you are the one that makes me feel alive. Do you know how I felt the day Dr. Surresh brought you home the day you died? Lost. Empty. Numb. I wept over your body. My emotional control out the window. I tried my best to keep myself stable when Nathan arrived from Las Vegas. He loves you so much. I knew he would try to save you. But I couldn't bear to lose him too."

"But you wanted me to blow up!" Peter screamed. "You wanted me to kill all those people. Why?! It just doesn't make sense. You are out spoken Mom, you taught us all well. But I didn't know you were cruel. Insane?"

Angela walked closer to Peter, and gently held her palm to his face.

Peter stood still, nearly numb to his mother's touch. Hesitate to respond in any way.

"Why?" she whispered. "Because of that man that already killed you twice wouldn't be able to make the third time the charm."

Peter broke from his mother's hold.

Was his mother really saying she would sacrifice .07 percent of the world's population just to save him? It was both flattering and terrifying.

"I have to go," Peter informed his mother. He exited the room so fast that he nearly caused Alex to fall over. He grabbed the food off the counter, and then disappeared.

* * *

**

* * *

****Author Notes:** Hey my loyal and faithful readers. Thank you once again for all your support. I hope enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Squall**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Characters: **_I rather surprise you, me thinks._

**Notes and Spoilers: Through Chapter 23, "How to Stop an Exploding Man"**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Heidi Petrelli opened the door and then closed it quietly trying not to wake anyone. Her flight got delayed for one reason or another but finally she was home. She was so glad to be home. She needed to be home. She needed to see her husband. She needed the warmth that could only come with his touch and she needed the shelter he could only provide.

She climbed up the stairs and hesitated. Should she knock or would she surprise? Should she just sneak behind the covers or would it be better if she just announced her arrival to see the look in Nathan's eyes. To see his smiling face welcoming her own.

Or was she but a fool? He hasn't been answering her phone calls. She called the office to just get endless interference. She felt that only her own two eyes could be her salvation. It was time to discover. Without a second thought she knocked gently on the door before opening it anyway.

Heidi smiled as she saw Nathan looking back at her.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you meet me in Nantucket?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Heidi something came up. I met to call you...but..."

"You never answered my calls. It made me very suspicious. Nathan is there something you need to tell me. Does it have something to do with that girl in Vegas? That blonde."

He looked back to her surprised. "No...my phone has been busted. Did you really think something like an affair was the reason?"

Heidi looked away.

"I didn't know what to think. No one has been taking my calls in the office either. I was starting to think that you were trying to avoid me. Thought I could not phantom why, unless. Unless you were cheating on me."

"I am not cheating on you."

"Not anymore you mean."

Shocked eyes stared at Heidi. All signs indictating that she guessed correctly.

"I'm not stupid Nathan."

"I never said you were. I love you."

"I love you too."

She grabbed a hold of her husband's shoulders and then whispered into his ear.

"Show me."

Heidi kissed Nathan on the neck and then up to his lips. First soft and tenderly, and then deep and passionate.

Nathan kissed back but then pulled back.

Heidi looked at Nathan.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm an illusionist not a shape shifter!" a female voice insisted.

Angela Petrelli awoke abruptly from the dream. It wasn't a dream she was really looking forward of watching anyway. She was into a lot of things, but she shook her head before continuing the thought. The last thing the family needed now was for the people at Jerry Springer to be hanging from the rafters. They had enough problems. The family was only as safe as the secrets they kept and each day each secret became more common. At least Nathan's first day as Congressman was still months away, but a statement still had to be made. Work questions had to be answered. Heidi needed to be attended to as well.

Angela got up from her the bed. Today was another day and with it new obligations.

* * *

"Peter?" Claire shouted from the other room. "Do you mind if my dad and I make breakfast today? Not offense but I don't want a repeat of what happened last night. Cold food with a side order of grass." 

Peter was staring at his ceiling of his bedroom. A million of different thoughts invading his mind. He wanted to be angry at his mother and he was. He wanted to scream at her and make her feel as empty as she made him. But then she told him that did all she did for him. And instead of being angry he became horrified . He used to ben angry when he realized the family kept him in the dark. Now he knew why. But he wasn't a child. Nathan told him that he had to grow up. It sucks. And the one person that made it okay was no where to be found.

"Peter?" Claire called again.

Peter dragged himself out of the bed. "Oh I am sorry Claire. Breakfast ala Claire sounds great. Thank you."

He grabbed his notebook and started to draw. He sketched a hand reaching out to another hand. The lower one intertwined with the one above, becoming nearly one.

* * *

Molly Walker turned the TV on when she heard the sound of the knocking door. It didn't feel like the boogieman but it was someone she didn't know and that worried her enough. 

"Dr. Suresh?" she shouted.

Mohinder walked out of his bedroom wearing a bathrobe.

"Good Morning Molly. What is it?"

"Someone is at the door..."

Molly was nervous.. "Well, at least, I don't think it is the boogie man."

Mohinder nodded. "Go hide in my bedroom if you wish. I will go see who it is. The remote is on the dresser."

Molly smiled and left the room.

Mohinder opened the door to see a brown hair woman about to knock on the door again.

"Hello?"

A wave of deja vu came upon him.

"Do I know you?" Mohinder asked.

The woman smiled, "Well, yes and no. We met, at the hospital?""

Mohinder nodded, "Yes, Nurse Scott."

Taylor smiled, "Yes."

She extended her right hand, "I'm Taylor Scott."

Mohinder shook Taylor's hand. "Nice to meet you. Do you live in this building?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, just across the hall."

Mohinder glanced over at the apartment that used to be the home of his friend Eden. Another person moved in soon later but he just seemed to vanish. He remembered hearing the landlord bitch about a missed payment.

"I thought I would say hi," Taylor stated.

Mohinder nodded.

Taylor started to leave, when Mohinder called her back.

He wasn't sure he was going to do this, or he should but the woman seemed lonely.

"Would you want to come in for some breakfast?" Mohinder asked.

Taylor smiled.

"Sure!"

Lucia looked at Branwen and smiled.

* * *

**

* * *

****Author Notes:** Thank you again for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed what you have read. This has been a long Heroeless summer and we have less than 7 weeks left. Whoohoo! Unfortunately this also means Summer is almost over and instead of swimming, I will be shoveling snow, and that sucks. I rather swim and suffer a little heat any day over suffer single digit temperatures and blizzards. This story is also coming soon to a close as I want this story complete before Volume 2 begins. Please tell me what you think. :-) 


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Squall  
Fan dom: Heroes  
Rating: T - Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language  
Characters: I rather surprise you, me thinks.  
Notes and Spoilers: Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man.

* * *

Chapter 18**

Taylor started to leave, when Mohinder called her back.

He wasn't sure he was going to do this, or he should but the woman seemed lonely.

"Would you want to come in for some breakfast?" Mohinder asked.

Taylor smiled. "Sure "

Standing at the end of the hall Lucia looked at Branwen and smiled.

"The plan is working out great," Lucia observed.

Branwen nodded. "Yes. She will need friends for the events to come."

Lucia bowed her head. "Yeah..."

Branwen gently lifted Lucia's chin up so she could look into her eyes.

"Family. We all need family. What is the definition. of family my child?"

Lucia smiled. "There are so many definitions. A group of related people by blood, adoption or marriage. A group of people that care and love each other regardless of blood or legality. But Branwen they just met."

Branwen nodded. "And it is never good to force things. But the best loves come from friendship. And what is love? There are many kinds of love. Romantic love. Friendship love. Many kinds of Brotherly love. The love a parent has for a child. Passionate love. Can one person love two people? Of course they can. Is it possible for one person love two people in ways that are not romantic but is not just friendship either? Of course it is. Love. In the end, all that matters is love."

Lucia smiled. "Yes. That is true."

Branwen wrapped an arm around Lucia and the two faded away.

* * *

Claire threw out some egg shells as her father Noah made some omelettes. Garden vegetables would have been better, but Peter actually had a good collection of produce in the fridge. Frankly, Noah was quite surprised with all the craziness that has taken place. He was almost expecting items that were multicolored and covered in fur. He didn't say that last part out loud because he didn't need cause Claire to become sick. Though, something was telling him that she had a fairly strong stomach. She had to have one with all the things she has seen and lived through. 

"So you are done helping me Clair-Bear?" Noah asked.

Claire turned around, "Well what else is there to do? I can go set the table."

"Okay, that sounds good," Noah agreed.

Claire set the table as Noah finished the first omelette.

"Claire could you bring your plate here?"

"Okay Dad," she replied as she grabbed one of the plates.

"Okay one down. Two to go."

* * *

Nathan was standing in an alley looking above when the sound of a cell phone crashing caused him to turn around. It was cracked and broken, the battery popping off and nearly bouncing off his feet. He picked the phone up and was surprised to see a message on the screen. 

"Save the Cheerleader. Save the World."

"I have been here all night thinking about this. Thinking about my destiny " a voice shouted.

He looked up and saw a man standing on the edge of a roof.

He felt his heart stop as he looked at the young man up there, his feet hovering off the ledge.

The broken cell phone rang, but Nathan kept his eyes on the man on the roof, unable to move.  
The phone rang louder.

"Your brother's curtain call will be the day after your election," the phone's voice said.

Nathan dropped the phone and continued to stare at the man on the roof. His brother?

The man jumped from the roof and before he knew it he flew up to try to save him, but a wind took him away and he found himself on a boat. The boat was sinking and then he saw a hand, and arm extending for his own and he took it.

Nathan opened his eyes.

"Peter!"

* * *

"Peter! " Claire shouted. "Breakfast is ready." 

Peter combed his hair and came out of the room.

"Good Morning Peter."

"Good Morning Noah."

"You don't look like you got any sleep."

Peter shook his head. "I didn't. So many different things going through his mind."

And it was very true. Not only has he had this sick feeling in his stomach about Nathan for days, he was still reeling from what his mother told him. After the talk with Charles, Peter needed answers. He was foolish to even consider that the answers would have been comforting. Did he learn anything the last five weeks? Harshly he had to discover that people he loved would betray him. Claude told him that people sucked but did he want to believe. No? It was some kind of reverse psychology; Peter knew now what helped him tap into his powers. He had to remember how people made him feel. It was like what his mother told him when his grandmother died. No one truly dies until you forget them. It was funny that it was his mother that threw him for a loop. She–He wondered, what would she do to someone whom she hated?

Claire eyed the notebook that Peter was sketching.

"What were you drawing?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Peter replied as looked out the window to the fire escape. He opened the window and crawled out and continued the conversion with his back to Noah and Claire. "I don't believe it is the future."

Peter paused has he thought he saw something the distance. It wasn't quite nine o'clock so it was still quite dark and he wasn't sure if he could trust what his eyes were seeing.

"It reminded me of something that happened five weeks ago," Peter added. His eyes were frozen on a figure that flew closer and closer to him.

"Nathan?" he cried as he wrapped his arms around his older brother.

"I was hoping you were home," Nathan declared, wrapping his arms around little brother. "Sorry it took me so long."

"I was so afraid Nathan," Peter stated. "So scared that I would never see you again. And that it was all my fault."

"Shh," Nathan whispered. "What did you tell me a week ago...Don't worry about it? I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

Peter looked up at Nathan his face flushed yet pale, tears running down his face.

"Nathan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know why, I was in a coma for two weeks? What made me almost not want to wake up?"

Nathan caressed Peter on the cheek. Did he want to know? "Let's focus on happier things." He smiled as he sent Peter's words back at him, "I didn't die."

"I had dreams Nathan. Over and over again where I blew up the city. Imagine being all alone in an empty street, with empty cars and empty faces all staring at me. All afraid of me. And then I saw why. My hands were glowing. Everyone ran from me but you. You walked closer to me and then I watched as you died right in front of my eyes. When you showed up on Election night. When you lowered Claire's gun. I knew the dream was true..."

Nathan kissed Peter on the forehead.

"I'm alive."

* * *

**The End**

**Author Notes: Well, it is done. Thank you much SylarQuinto for helping me get this in ship shape. I might write a short spinoff sequel with a scene I deleted. (Not sure yet.) Please tell me what you think. Thanks. I had lots of fun writing this. This was my longest Fanfiction in a while. Just six and half weeks left before Volume 2!**


End file.
